


认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者 幕间集

by Rosamondriddle



Series: FGO粮食向 认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosamondriddle/pseuds/Rosamondriddle
Summary: 如题，幕间都放在这里了
Series: FGO粮食向 认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550233
Kudos: 12





	1. 最初的愿望

“我想到外面看看，我想去外面，看看晴朗的天空。”

少女说出了自己的愿望。

罗曼医生愣了。

罗曼医生茫然地想了一会儿。

罗曼医生开始抓头。

迦勒底位于海拔六千米的南极高原，常年被暴风雪笼罩，晴朗的天空更是可遇而不可求。 但这是玛修的第一个愿望！

“噗。”亚撒忍不住笑出声。“玛修，迦勒底外面还是极昼和暴风雪，没有什么好看的。不过，单纯想看‘外面的天空’而不局限于‘迦勒底外面’的话，我应该能满足你的愿望。” 

“幻术……吗？”罗曼停止折磨自己的头发，抬头看身旁站着的从者。

“不，幻术那是虚假的天空。我得稍微准备一下，顺便通知马里斯一声我得搞点动静。你们稍等一会儿，我很快回来。” 

亚撒临走前顺便摸了一把芙芙毛茸茸的脑袋。虽然不知道这小家伙从哪儿来的，但他和雷夫都没检查出来什么危险，玛修又非常喜欢，那就随便她养了。 

芙芙摇了摇尾巴，没理会亚撒的动作。 

亚撒给马里斯一个礼貌性的通知，然后关掉了玛修房间里的监控。 

亚撒回来的时候，已经换回了古代王的装束，他跪下来向玛修伸出手，发出前往异界的邀请。

柔和的光芒遮蔽了他们的视野。

“亲爱的玛修——请让我带你前往耶路撒冷。”

罗马尼·阿其曼晃神了很久。 

为了让玛修看一看“外面的天空”，亚比央之子亚撒展开了他的宝具——固有结界，圣城耶路撒冷。亚撒生前将这座所罗门王建的城作成了他的“工坊”，死后这座城就成为了他的固有结界。 

这并不是一座空城。 从亚撒记忆中投影而出的侍女为玛修和罗曼换上合适的衣饰，甚至为芙芙换上了新的小斗篷。

空气中弥漫着花果的香气，而在这犹大王的居室里，除了些许细微的装饰变动，大部分跟罗曼最熟悉的样子没有什么分别。 

亚撒坐在所罗门王曾坐的位置上，注视着拉着新裙子原地转了半圈的少女。温柔的王轻声解释：“我没有足够的时间专门为你编织一个世界，只能像这样，带你体会我生前的某一天，”亚撒笑着说：“希望你会喜欢近三千年前的耶路撒冷——”

“父亲——”由远及近的男孩子的喊声打断了他的话，“父亲！我准备好啦！我们这就出——嗯？”

闯进来的男孩子因为见到了意料之外的生人而产生了困惑，疑问地看向亚撒。 

“他是我的儿子，约沙法。”亚撒含着笑介绍。

玛修抬起头，看着比她高了大概半个手掌高的少年。

犹大王国最受宠爱的王子有一头祖传的毛茸茸的厚实的短发，睁着他那双漂亮的琥珀金色眼睛，好奇地打量着粉色头发的少女。 

“她是玛修。” 

男孩子突然似有所悟地红了脸，有些羞恼地看向自家父王。“父亲，你耍赖！你明明答应过我今天下午只陪我的！”

少年也知道，一箭N雕是父亲最喜欢的行事方式。他倒不是反对相亲，但是难得父亲有空闲—— 

亚撒忍住了翻白眼的冲动，毫不留情地给了自家儿子一个脑瓜崩。“你要把她当作亲妹妹对待。” 

“哈——？”少年的脑子疯狂地转起来。看来她不是他的相亲对象，也不是父亲的亲生女儿，那么，她是巴比伦的公主？还是埃及的？是因为某种联盟不得不送过来的礼物，还是……按年龄来说，目标应该不是父亲。父亲对女色真的没什么执着，有大卫王、所罗门王和罗波安王的前例在，谁还会自讨麻烦啊。 

可是，在外人眼里，父亲确实对年纪小的女孩子更和颜悦色一些。最大的可能是父亲不得不收下她，又很同情她。总之，父亲希望自己能善待她，应该是处于补偿的意思吧。

替父亲分忧、减轻父亲的负担，对少年王子来说比任何赏赐都更有吸引力。于是，有着漂亮琥珀金色眼睛的王子向着被王视作亲女的女孩儿伸出了手。

“你是第一次来耶路撒冷吧？圣城里好玩的地方我都知道！……” 

亚撒无可奈何地摇了摇头，拉了一把还愣神的罗曼医生，跟上了少年与被少年拉着走的少女。

亚撒治下的耶路撒冷和所罗门王治下的耶路撒冷不同。

在所罗门王的时代，圣城中回荡着的是诵经声，弥漫着的是焚烧香料产生的烟雾。 

而眼前的耶路撒冷，满城是欢声笑语和花果香。 街边摞成堆的饱满椰枣散发着诱人的香味，售卖粮食的摊位不只有饱腹的鹰嘴豆，还有混杂各种甜蜜干果、用来煮粥的半成品。肉摊摆着牛和羊的肉，旁边笼子里还有各种活禽。 

亚撒跟在约沙法和玛修身后，耶路撒冷的居民们似乎看不见他们的王，只热情地招呼着他们的王子。约沙法是个聪明体贴的孩子，很快摸清了玛修的性格，迅速把态度调整到不会让玛修不自在的程度，尽职尽责地招待着客人。他甚至赢得了芙芙的喜爱——不是所有人都能礼貌而尊重地对待小动物的。 

亚撒悠闲地以散步的速度跟在孩子们后面，随意地和罗曼医生闲聊。

“其实，比起种花我更擅长种粮食，或者说，我喜欢种一切能吃的东西。”亚撒递给罗曼医生一块甜瓜，“尝尝？至少味道是真实的。” 

“啊，谢谢。”罗曼接过甜瓜，咬了一口。瓜很甜，比他记忆中还要甜。 

“罗曼医生，你似乎很在意约沙法？”亚撒随口问。

“嗯……”罗曼给了亚撒一个“谁让那臭小子拉着玛修的手”的眼神。

“哈哈。”亚撒似乎很愉快，“那只是我记忆中的约沙法。毕竟，如果换了我去带玛修玩，玛修不可能像现在这么自在吧。”

罗曼医生不吱声了。 

约沙法带着玛修逛遍了圣城里他觉得值得一去的地方，晚间还展示了一下他引以为傲的烤肉手艺。

细细的一弯月亮挂在天空上的时候，亚撒坐在圣城的最高处，左手搂着玛修，右手搂着约沙法，教他们辨识天上的星星。 

玛修困了，睡着了。芙芙也困了，缩在她怀里。 

约沙法的身形和圣城中的点点灯火一起缓缓消失。耶路撒冷陷入了原始的沉静，星空之下只有风声。

罗曼走上前，在亚撒右边坐下。他的衣着和玛修的衣着都恢复成了在迦勒底的样子，但是亚撒还保持着古代王的装束，他伸手小心地把玛修裹在不知哪儿来的鲜艳毯子里，轻轻抱起来，让她靠在自己身上。 

“可能是因为我身体不好，我的孩子们身体也都不怎么样。”亚撒轻声说，“约沙法是最健康的一个……幸好约沙法没有病。” 

芙芙把脑袋从毯子里往外探了探，换了个姿势，不动了。

罗曼安静地坐着，没有出声。他看着亚撒轻轻地亲了一下玛修的额头，然后罗曼医生扭过头去，不再看亚撒。 

再睁眼，他们已经离开了耶路撒冷。


	2. 不存在的IF线

前提：时间线是第四特异点后第五特异点前，医生马甲已经被扒（√）。

亚撒在跟医生冷战躲在耶路撒冷不出来，人王盖盖也被亚撒关在耶路撒冷接受调教（×）。迦勒底不可能有两个亚撒，主线也不可能跟这个幕间完全一样，所以这是不存在的幕间（顶着锅盖逃走）

尽管亚撒说过好几次，迦勒底的召唤系统和圣遗物不兼容，藤丸立香还是对各种召唤英灵的玄学深信不疑。

比如她曾经把卫宫做的饭偷渡进召唤室，试图召唤阿尔托莉雅（剑士），或者把医生拉过去试图召唤示巴女王什么的——当然，都没能成功。

距离第五特异点的调查还有一段时间，藤丸立香照例拿上积攒的圣晶石跟玛修一起前往召唤室，这次她拉上了达芬奇亲。

“你要召唤帕拉塞尔苏斯？你确定？”

藤丸立香点头。“我想让亚撒高兴一点。”

“你有没有想过，英灵并不一定会了解身为从者的投影身上发生过的事？就算你真的召唤到帕拉塞尔苏斯，他不记得亚撒的几率也是很大的。”

玛修犹豫了一下，还是说了，“亚撒医生是很想召唤他的。我确定。”召唤达·芬奇亲的圣遗物就是亚撒亲自去佛罗伦萨找的，但是迦勒底的召唤系统和圣遗物兼容度真的不太好，以亚撒那精准的召唤技能都没召唤到想见的人，而是召唤出了和那件古董烧瓶同样有所关联的达芬奇亲。

“反正试一试也没什么损害。如果召唤到达芬奇亲的朋友我也是很高兴的。”藤丸立香抱着万能之人开始撒娇。

“好吧好吧。”达芬奇亲揉了揉立香鲜亮的橘色头发，答应了。

“先来一发十连！”立香手一挥。玛修忍着笑把圣晶石一个一个填进召唤系统能量转换装置的入口。

概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、概念摘出、从者！终于出现了！

出现在召唤阵中的是一个不足一米的小小身影……嗯？

柔软的银灰色头发垂到膝盖，银中带金的眼睛水汪汪的，他穿着亚麻质地的小袍子，袖子长得遮住了指尖。似乎是突然到了陌生的地方，他害怕地退了几步，怯怯地瞧着她们。

“亚撒！？”

玛修和藤丸立香发出了异口同声的惊呼。

看来，迦勒底的召唤系统又出了问题。术阶从者亚撒（lily）并不能听懂英语和日语，幸好玛修希伯来语不错。

玛修轻声细语地哄了亚撒一会儿，擦干他的眼泪，牵着他软乎乎的小手走出召唤室。才走了没两分钟，亚撒就开始有些喘不过来气，玛修便把他抱起来，加快前进速度直奔管制室。

“罗马尼——”达·芬奇亲激动地刷开管制室的门。“你看我们带谁来了~~~~”

罗曼医生抬起头。

罗曼医生惊讶地张大嘴。、

罗曼医生闭上嘴要去抱亚撒（lily）。

亚撒（lily）哭了，试图躲开罗曼医生。

所罗门褪去了罗曼医生的伪装露出真容。

亚撒（lily）昏过去了。

藤丸立香召唤来的，是六岁的亚撒。

是在所罗门王葬礼上差一点被罗波安掐死的，六岁的亚撒。

所罗门抱着小小的孩子，袍袖滚滚地直奔医务室。匆忙用了几个检查魔术，当家长的才勉强放下心来。亚撒的昏厥单纯是吓的，没有生命危险。

所罗门小心地把亚撒（lily）抱在怀里拍抚着。藤丸立香和玛修小心地靠过来，稀罕地看着小小的亚撒（lily）。

“亚撒小的时候好像更白一些呢。”玛修小声对藤丸立香咬耳朵。立香点了点头，忍不住伸手轻轻理了下亚撒（lily）粘在脸侧的头发，瞄了一眼医生（所罗门）的脸色，又轻轻地用指关节蹭了蹭亚撒（lily）的脸蛋。

小家伙睡得不安稳。所罗门轻柔地给他换了个姿势，一手托着他，让小家伙趴在自己肩头，另一手放在他身后，继续轻轻拍抚。成年人修长的手轻而易举地盖住孩子的肩胛和脖颈，对比之下显得亚撒（lily）更娇小了。

所罗门突然抬起头，把视线从亚撒（lily）脸上移向门口。

“你来做什么？”所罗门面色不善地看向花枝招展的半梦魔。

“来吃个饭。”梅林笑嘻嘻地一指所罗门怀里的小孩。“纯真的悲伤最甜美了……哎呀说句实话都不行吗？”他挥挥手抵消所罗门警告多于实效的攻击。

所罗门并没有再对梅林做什么，因为他怀里的孩子醒了。银中带金的眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，然后迅速蓄满泪水。

亚撒（lily）不出声地哭着，所罗门手忙脚乱地哄着。他的心都被这孩子哭碎了。

“废物家长。”梅林不咸不淡地吐槽着，所罗门没工夫理他，没对梅林做什么反击。半梦魔的指尖生出一朵花，然后伸过去别在亚撒（lily）耳朵上。所罗门并未阻止——那是弱化版本的“阿瓦隆的祝福”，可以稍微减轻负面情绪对亚撒（lily）神智的影响。

玛修把手帕递给所罗门，让他给亚撒擦擦脸。所罗门的动作十分费劲，因为亚撒紧紧地抱着他的脖子不松手。

小孩子无法长时间地集中注意力，不多时，死死抱着自家王不放的亚撒（lily）就开始忍不住瞄向梅林。

“你好呀。”梅林弯下腰凑过来，又给了他一朵花。“我是梅林，花之魔术师梅林。你可以叫我梅林大哥哥哟。”

所罗门在亚撒伸手接那朵花之前抱着亚撒站起来往前一步，转身，让亚撒背对着梅林。

“小气鬼。”梅林撇了撇嘴。“现在有本事了哈？当初抛下他的时候怎么没舍不得呢？”

“……梅林。”所罗门微微眯起眼看着胆大包天的半梦魔。

亚撒（lily）有些困惑地伸手摸了摸所罗门的脸。

所罗门迅速地再次无视了梅林的挑衅，注意力全集中在自家心肝宝贝身上。被无视的半梦魔嗤笑了一声，见没热闹可看，和来时一样神不知鬼不觉地溜走了。

五分钟后，全迦勒底都知道了——藤丸立香召唤出了亚撒（lily）。

再三承诺不会丢下亚撒（lily）自己一个人之后，亚撒（lily）终于不哭了。

打发走三波来凑热闹的闲人，所罗门忍无可忍地抱着亚撒（lily）从人人都有权限过来敲门的医务室转移到位置鲜为人知的小温室。

玛修和立香留在医务室没有跟过来——有御主在，起码那些闻讯而来的从者会多少收敛些。

所罗门将亚撒（lily）放在地上，小家伙一手揪着自家王的衣摆，好奇地打量着花盆里的各种开花植物，以及水培的叶菜和草莓。草莓原产在南美洲，古代的以色列没有草莓。成熟饱满的果实散发着酸酸甜甜的香气，亚撒（lily）凑过去，踮起脚尖盯着最近的一颗草莓上下左右看了一会儿，回头给所罗门一个甜甜的笑。

“没有虫！”亚撒（lily）似乎对果实没被虫子祸害感到很开心。

这里的蔬菜水果原本是专供给玛修的，几乎是无菌级别的干净，当然不可能有虫子。

“对，没有虫。这是草莓。”所罗门伸手摘下最大最红的一颗，将草莓的柄朝着亚撒（lily）递给他。小家伙小心地用两个柔嫩的指头捏住，举起来，凑近闻了闻，犹豫地盯着草莓上的种子。

“可以吃的。”所罗门自己摘了一颗吃掉，留下一点叶柄放在手心。

亚撒瞧了瞧自家王，有瞧了瞧草莓上密密麻麻的小点，向所罗门投去求助的眼神。

所罗门低头看着他的孩子。他只坚持了不到一秒，就败在那孩子依赖和祈求的目光下。

一切魔术之祖动了动手指，帮亚撒（lily）去掉了草莓上的种子。

亚撒（lily）小心地伸出舌尖舔了一下，张大嘴咬了一大口——只咬掉了那颗大草莓的一点尖尖。

“甜。”亚撒（lily）嘴边沾着一点草莓的汁水，笑得更甜了。

“嗓子疼吗？”所罗门轻轻擦了擦亚撒（lily）的嘴角。

亚撒（lily）想了想，诚实地回答：“一点点。”

“就一点点。”小家伙重复了一遍，强调。

亚撒四岁的时候就能清晰地用完整的句子表达自己的意思了，今天却只是一两个字地蹦，显然是难受得很。

所罗门可不会真的相信这孩子自己的判断。“张嘴。”所罗门蹲下来，托着亚撒（lily）的下巴。

亚撒（lily）有些迷惑地照做。

“啊。”

亚撒（lily）没反应。

“说‘啊——’。”

亚撒（lily）完全没明白自家王这是要干什么，只是习惯性地乖乖听话。“啊——”

还好，没有炎症，只有些红肿，估计是刚才哭得太厉害了，应该不用吃药……不对。刚才亚撒哭的时候可没出声。

所罗门撩起亚撒的头发，伸出手指轻轻抚摸着亚撒（lily）的脖子，才轻轻碰了一下，小家伙就疼得向后缩。这是外伤——撩起的头发下，脖子上面有明显的、属于成年人的青紫掌印。

所罗门的嘴唇动了动，什么都没说。他以魔术治愈了亚撒（lily）的伤，然后轻轻亲了亲孩子的额头。

所罗门放开亚撒（lily）让他自己吃草莓。

“你以前也是这么宠他的吗？”有着嫩绿头发的牧羊人有些稀奇地看着所罗门，用英语问。迦勒底工作人员和从者来自全世界，一般情况下英语是用得最普遍的。

“——父亲？你什么时候进来的？”所罗门站起来。

“我一直都在这啊。”大卫摊摊手。“我对作物水培技术挺感兴趣的。”虽然成本高了些，但能省下非常可观的土地，种植生长期短的新鲜蔬菜和水果还是很合适的。

亚撒（lily）靠着所罗门的腿，一手揪着所罗门的衣摆，一手举着颗比他拳头还大的草莓啃啃舔舔，好奇地看着绿头发的年轻人。他个子太小了，说是四五岁还差不多，这么一丁点儿大的孩子根本不会隐藏自己的心情和感受，亚撒（lily）显然对所罗门充满了信赖和依恋。

大卫无视了还在莫名尴尬的儿子，观察着软萌软萌的年幼的亚撒。和所罗门那种年幼时就一幅全知全能、包容一切的空无一物完全不同，亚撒（lily）是一个正常的、聪明乖巧的孩子。

他更像押沙龙。

大卫把眼神从亚撒（lily）身上转向所罗门。其实，只从“所罗门归还天惠并选择死亡”这件事，就能看出晚年的所罗门已经生出了自己的想法。

所罗门对亚撒是有感情的，至少亚撒感觉自己是被爱着的。亚撒（lily）那种理所当然、并不怕自己会遭到拒绝的样子，是“被宠爱着长大”的明证。怪不得亚撒说“我是唯一为王所爱之人”时那么有底气。

所以说，这么可爱的孩子是经历了什么才长成跟所罗门八成像的那幅没活人气儿的样子啊？

“他现在是六岁？”看反应就知道这孩子听不懂英语，大卫继续以英语问。

“是的。”

“……然后你就扔下他去死了？”

所罗门像是被谁冲着脸打了一拳一样，不作声了。

“约沙法他爹已经快一个月没出耶路撒冷了吧？”大卫避开了亚撒的名字。

亚撒（lily）草莓啃到一半，感觉到所罗门似乎情绪不太对，不安地扯了扯他的衣摆。所罗门伸手安抚地揉揉亚撒（lily）的头，依然不吭声。

就这样子最气人。牧羊人端起胳膊。“错在他还是在你？”

“……我。”

“所以？”

“我给不了他想要的承诺。”所罗门低着头看着亚撒（lily）依恋的目光，苦涩地低声回答。

大卫深吸一口气，忍住了揍儿子的冲动。

“你说约沙法他爹看到这孩子是什么心情？看到你宠这孩子又是什么心情？”

“我——”

“你自己好好反省吧。”牧羊人转身走人。

所罗门说不上自己是什么心情。他带着亚撒（lily）在温室里玩了一会儿，给他编了银莲花的花环。小孩子体力差，不多时就困了。可是亚撒（lily）不肯睡觉。哄也不肯睡，再一问眼泪又掉下来了。

年幼的孩童抵挡不住困倦，亚撒（lily）是抽噎着睡过去的。眼睛周围一圈都是粉红的，肿了起来，睫毛因为眼球的转动而微微颤抖着，显然睡得非常不安稳。

那朵源自梅林的、先是别在亚撒耳朵上，后又被编在花环里的花，微微发亮之后花瓣四散。

所罗门没有对梅林的到来作出拒绝和反对。

梅林把手搭在亚撒（lily）的额头上，消除了他的噩梦。半梦魔瞄了一眼所罗门的表情，没有继续用话刺激他。

“给我抱抱呗？”梅林小声跟家长商量。

所罗门犹豫了一下，看在梅林也不是完全没用的份上，勉为其难地允许了。

梅林的动作还算熟练，至少亚撒（lily）睡得很香，没有醒的迹象。

梅林在亚撒（lily）脸上亲了一口，在所罗门发脾气前把孩子还给他，遗憾地啧啧嘴。“什么时候大的那个也能给我抱抱啊。干嘛用这种眼神看我，”梅林顶着对方的杀人视线无辜地耸耸肩，“都说了我单纯吃个饭而已。”

亚撒的情绪特别纯粹，以梦魔的感官而言，非常诱人。普通人五味杂陈的感情就像食堂饭几个菜混在一起串味，往差点说跟泔水的区别不大。但亚撒不一样，他悲伤时纯粹悲伤，愤怒时纯粹愤怒，欢喜时纯粹欢喜。而且，吃掉他的悲伤之后，亚撒并不会变得空洞，而是渐渐恢复温和的愉快，就像是上好茶水苦后回甘。

只可惜亚撒不喜欢任何会对他精神产生影响的事物——显然半梦魔属于这个范围。

“什么时候亚撒能让我吃个够啊……我去所罗门你来真的啊？”

迦勒底的冠位魔术师们今天也在掐架。

亚撒（lily）大概只睡了一个小时。六岁的孩子醒来第一反应是找人，找到了人才放下心来。亚撒（lily）搂住自家王的脖子跟他蹭蹭脸。

小家伙的肚子发出了咕噜噜的声音。

所罗门忍住了笑，离饭点儿还有一个多小时，他又不太想被人参观，好在他办公室的还有存粮，先给亚撒（lily）找点东西吃垫垫肚子。

过了这么久，医务室里已经没人了。所罗门把垫子放在桌上，让亚撒（lily）坐在那，他打开医务室放药品的小冰箱，从夹层里摸出一盒牛奶，拆开吸管，插进去。

亚撒（lily）伸手去接，但所罗门好像突然愣住一样没动。

一只每根手指都戴着指环的手从所罗门手里把那盒凉冰冰的牛奶拿走。

“吾王，你是想让‘我’拉肚子吗？”亚撒不咸不淡地说了一句，用魔术加热了已经开封的牛奶，挤出一点在手背上试了试温度，才递给亚撒（lily）。

以前衣食住行这些杂事都是盖提亚指使魔神们完成，所罗门王只需要应付亚撒的学习和玩耍，以及情感上对关爱的需求，他根本不知道怎么养孩子。

亚撒（lily）呆呆地仰头看着亚撒。

所罗门他只能看到亚撒的后脑勺，看不到亚撒是什么表情。

亚撒弯下腰。

“拿着这里。”亚撒的声音恢复了往常的温和，“这是吸管。”他让亚撒（lily）两只手捧着微温的盒装牛奶，把吸管凑到他嘴边。

亚撒（lily）下意识地叼住吸管，啜了一口。

“是草莓味的。”亚撒（lily）的脸上绽开了一个笑容。亚撒伸手揉了揉亚撒（lily）的头发。

所罗门还僵硬着。

亚撒（lily）一边小口喝着酸酸甜甜的草莓牛奶，一边思考着面前这人究竟是谁。七十二魔神他全都见过了，唯一没见过的是——

“你是盖提亚吗？”亚撒（lily）松开吸管问，

“不，”亚撒笑着摇摇头，强制命令盖提亚现了形。“他才是盖提亚。”

亚撒（lily）下意识地松开手，牛奶盒子掉进早有准备的亚撒手里。“哎？为什么盖提亚跟吾王长得一模一样啊？”

除了头发颜色不同，长得跟所罗门一模一样的盖提亚心情复杂地保持着沉默。二十来天的时间已经足够他消化掉震惊和难以置信，并认清事实。

所罗门突然很想披上罗曼医生的伪装，好像变成罗马尼·阿其曼就可以解决这一切似的。

“可能因为他是王的造物？”亚撒把牛奶盒子放到一边。

“七十二魔神都是王的造物。”亚撒（lily）认真地反驳，“可是他们并没有长成王的样子。”

“那就是因为盖提亚特别喜欢王……我猜？”亚撒温柔地笑着，看向盖提亚。

“你明明知道——”知道我长成这个模样是因为占据了王的身体。盖提亚说了半句，瞄了一眼亚撒（lily），咽下了后半句。

“所以当初要是能为王举行火葬的话，是不是就没这么多破事儿了？”亚撒换了英语说这句话。他身在耶路撒冷，却从没放弃对迦勒底的观察和感知，自然是知道亚撒（lily）的情况的。不然他也不能那么精准地截住那盒冰凉的草莓牛奶。

“亚撒……”所罗门尴尬地叫了一声。

“嗯？”亚撒（lily）比亚撒更先给出了反应。听到呼唤的亚撒（lily）想从桌子上滑下去回到所罗门身边，却被亚撒一把捞起来抱住。

“他是在叫我。”亚撒瞧着年幼的自己。

“啊？”亚撒（lily）有点困惑地看着亚撒。

“你不是在做梦。是真的，王就在这里。”没有人比亚撒更明白自己在想什么。他把亚撒（lily）塞进所罗门怀里，叫上盖提亚，离开了医务室。

亚撒没再跟所罗门多说一句话。

亚撒（lily）扒着所罗门的肩膀，茫然地看了一会儿亚撒消失的方向。

晚间，迦勒底员工食堂里相当热闹。

亚撒（lily）已经被全迦勒底的从者们和工作人员们参观了个遍。确认了不是做梦，亚撒（lily）明显胆子大了不少，所罗门变回罗曼模样他都没再害怕，彻底恢复了活泼的本性，他甚至敢离开自家王，跟幼吉尔牵着手去找掌管厨房的卫宫要点心。

红色的射手给亚撒（lily）准备了鹰嘴豆泥、肉松、煮软的蔬菜粒拌成的沙拉，还有椰子味的奶糕和新鲜的橘子汁。

卫宫和跟过来的罗曼医生交换了一个眼神。

“排队。”卫宫一指普通窗口。

吉尔少年稳当当地一手端着亚撒的饭和他的饭，一手拉着亚撒（lily）已经到座位旁边了。

约沙法就是这个时候踏进食堂的，亚撒跟在他后面。出于加深了解的目的，他们按惯例是会在迦勒底吃晚餐的。

约沙法不爽地抹了罗曼一眼，去给亚撒和他自己打饭。约沙法不挑食，但是亚撒只能吃少盐少油清淡好消化的病号饭，他总得上点心。等他端着餐盘往回走，他就见自家亲爹腿上坐着个小孩。这不稀奇，以亚撒温柔的性格，童谣和杰克都很喜欢他，就连幼吉尔偶尔都会跟他撒娇，但这孩子长得也太像亚撒了！

约沙法今天头一次从耶路撒冷回到迦勒底，他大概是最后一个知道藤丸立香召唤出了亚撒（lily）的人。

约沙法举着勺子，呆呆地看着父亲给六岁的父亲喂饭，勺子歪了食物掉回碗里他都没发觉。

亚撒倒是很快把亚撒（lily）和自己都喂饱了，他还有正事要做，就把亚撒（lily）塞给约沙法，让他带着玩一会儿。

亚撒路过依然僵硬着的罗曼医生身边，既没特意避开，也没看他一眼，完全无视了他离开了食堂。亚撒去见达·芬奇亲，交代了一下盖提亚提供的有关下一个特异点的情况，谢过万能之人的关心并婉拒了对方的建议，然后就返回了耶路撒冷。

到了晚间休息的时候，约沙法抱着亚撒（lily）回来了。

“啊……他说想跟你一起睡。”

亚撒（lily）向年长的自己伸出胳膊，笑得很甜。

亚撒抬头看着一脸讪讪的约沙法。“行啊，”亚撒接过年幼的自己，“你回自己房间睡吧，约沙法。”

约沙法垮下脸，悄悄地溜走了。

亚撒自食其力地把自己和年幼的自己都“洗香香”，收拾干净，塞进被窝。

亚撒（lily）趴在亚撒胸口，欲言又止地看着年长的自己。

“不用说了，没有必要。”亚撒熟练地抽取亚撒（lily）身体里的魔力以减轻他的不适，顺便给亚撒（lily）按摩酸痛的手脚。没有人比他更了解年幼的自己。

大家都希望亚撒能别再放冷气，这个亚撒自己也清楚。但现在这情况是怎么回事？

亚撒忍不住在心中冷笑：能耐啊罗曼医生，所罗门王，让我自己来劝我自己？你他妈也好意思？

“哦。”亚撒（lily）早就知道会是这个结果，闷闷地把头埋在年长的亚撒怀里。他到底还是有点不甘心，仰起头蹭了蹭亚撒的侧脸，“可是我不明白。你真的不能原谅王吗？”

“亚撒，”亚撒叫着自己的名字，“犯了错要受罚。”

“可是我舍不得。”亚撒（lily）揪住亚撒的一缕头发。

“我也舍不得。”亚撒温柔地回答。

“可是……可是……”亚撒（lily）的眉头拧成一个小疙瘩，“好难过呀。”

亚撒忍不住亲了亲年幼的自己。他当然记得六岁的自己。好难过呀。王再也不会醒来了。

“王到底做错了什么呢？他都不肯告诉我。王以前从来没犯过错。”亚撒（lily）向年长的自己发出疑问。

亚撒有些失神地看着年幼的自己纯真的脸。

这个阶段的他还没有意识到所谓天惠是何物，也不明白所罗门王这世间第一位人类魔术师拥有怎样的力量。他还不知道所罗门王放弃了永生选择了死亡。

他不知道王不要他了。他只是以为……他不小心把他的王丢了。

亚撒抬起手挡住自己的眼睛。

亚撒（lily）不安地动了动，咬着唇，不敢出声。过了一会儿，他恍惚听见年长的自己似乎是发出一声轻微的叹息。

“算了，”亚撒安抚地拍了拍怀里的孩子，“我明天就去跟王和好，行么？”

幕间 不存在的IF线 完


	3. 炼金术士、魔法使、冠位魔术师和无辜的从者们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高亮：本次幕间故事纯属我码第四特异点剧情写了删、删了写、写完又删、虐得我自己受不了，所以码出来转换心情的。  
> 医生放弃愿望恢复从者身份√  
> 盖提亚人王√  
> 亚撒和所罗门和好×  
> 顺便，某位小伙伴要的lily大放送。

起因是亚撒。

亚撒那个身体状况实在太糟糕了，帕拉塞尔苏斯心疼。

常规的药物和治疗魔术都是治标不治本，于是炼金术士只好灵活地开动脑筋想点非常规的治疗手段。帕拉塞尔苏斯跟亚撒讨论了一下，亚撒对他的想法挺感兴趣。可惜在试验过程中，亚撒对魔术效果和炼金药剂的超强抗性让帕拉塞尔苏斯不得不放弃了他的计划。

亚撒并没失望。相反，他拿着剩下的药剂，对帕拉塞尔苏斯露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

温和的炼金术士想想这药剂的效果，迟疑了一下，伸手想接过来。

如果亚撒希望他试一下，他也没什么意见。

“不是，我是想给约沙法试一下。”亚撒笑着把药剂收起来。

帕拉塞尔苏斯望着亚撒哼着歌飘着小花离开的背影，莫名地感到了一丝危机感。

不管怎么说，亚撒比他有分寸。他仔细想想药剂的时效，应该没什么问题吧？

约沙法说不定更讨厌他了……算了，亚撒高兴就好。

然后约沙法就缩水了。

亚撒兴高采烈地抱着大概只有七八岁的约沙法亲亲抱抱举高高。

约沙法先是蒙，接着有点害羞，最后也就随亚撒开心了。虽然嘴上不会承认，但约沙法也挺高兴的。

亚撒牵着约沙法在迦勒底炫耀了一圈——约沙法灵基还是原来的灵基，并没有多出什么“红颜的美少年”之类的技能，但在亚撒眼里，他的儿子毫无疑问是世界上最好看、最聪明、最出色的孩子。

亚撒抱着小号的约沙法美美地睡了个午觉，醒过来的时候，一睁眼就发现自己的枕头变成了菲尼克斯的腿，佛钮司缠着他脚腕，床上挤着一只小狮子（马尔巴斯）、一只蛇尾的小狼崽（阿蒙），一只带翅膀的小狼崽（马加锡亚），一只毛茸茸的小乌鸦（斯托拉斯），还有一只花枝招展的小孔雀（安德里尔普）。

三个头的擘内委委屈屈地趴在床底下，狗头和狮鹫头在地上，只有人的那个头靠在床边。

魔神里面头不止一个的魔神有不少，擘内是长得最惊悚的那个。

总之，魔神里面有能力变得幼小可爱、也拉的下脸面这么干的，基本都在了。至于擘内，它的单纯程度还在佛钮司之上，估计是它觉得自己已经够可爱了吧……

菲尼克斯十分淡定地维持着往常的大美人形态，不屑于跟这帮傻缺计较。亚撒最喜欢永远是菲尼克斯，他就是这么有自信。

亚撒再一抬头，房间中间，顶着人王壳子（金发版所罗门）的盖提亚正在和梅林互相飞眼刀。

“嘘——”亚撒把食指举到唇边。约沙法还在他怀里睡着呢。

他把疑问的目光投向梅林。

花之魔术师在盖提亚的杀人目光中鬼鬼祟祟地凑过来，被菲尼克斯的翅膀尖挡在了安全距离外。

“你用的那个，”半梦魔一指亚撒怀里的小孩儿，做着口型。“给我一份呗。”

“你要干什么？”

“还能干什么？”

“……”亚撒眯着眼看着梅林。

梅林双手合十，无比真诚地、恳求地看着亚撒。

亚撒能理解梅林的心情。如果他是梅林，也会想看年幼的阿尔托莉雅吧？

他想了想，小心地抽出手，把帕拉塞尔苏斯剩下的药剂分了一人份装到小水晶瓶里。

梅林笑嘻嘻地道谢，脚步轻快地溜之大吉。

盖提亚嘴角抽搐了一下，用“你知不知道你到底干了什么”的眼神看着亚撒。

菲尼克斯神色不善地替亚撒瞪了回去。

亚撒安抚地摸摸菲尼克斯的翅膀，菲尼克斯立刻转移了注意力，低头看着亚撒，上肢也从翅膀变成手臂。

亚撒给了盖提亚一个“怎么了”的疑问眼神。

盖提亚扶额。“你看看你手里。”

亚撒一愣。他手里只剩下那个一人份的小水晶瓶。梅林把剩下的药剂都拿走了。

半梦魔的幻术造诣登峰造极，没防备的情况下中招太正常了，亚撒又没有千里眼。

“……”亚撒自暴自弃地瘫软在菲尼克斯怀里。现在去追已经晚了，梅林想躲的时候可不是一般的难找。反正这药剂就算过量也只是维持的时间更长，没什么危险，随他去吧。

晚间，约沙法恢复了大人模样，跟着亚撒一起前往迦勒底准备吃晚饭。

亚撒见帕拉塞尔苏斯站在食堂门口，一副犹豫不决的样子，走上前去。

“菲利普斯？”

“亚撒。”炼金术士的神色有些复杂。他看了看跟在亚撒身后的约沙法，没说什么。

亚撒回头看着儿子。

约沙法克制地点点头，向食堂走去。“好香——？”食堂门自动打开，一股明显的花香味扑面而来。挺好闻的。

帕拉塞尔苏斯握着亚撒的手，询问地看着他。

亚撒歪头给了他一个疑惑的表情。

“不是你做的？”帕拉塞尔苏斯有些意外。

“什么——”亚撒突然福至心灵地醒悟，“梅林又搞大事了？”

亚撒抢上前，迅速走到呆立着的约沙法前面。

他也愣住了。

立香和玛修结伴来的时候，见亚撒、约沙法和帕拉塞尔苏斯一起站在门口。女孩子们好奇的地凑过去，然后也呆了。

这一地豆丁是怎么回事啊！！！

“貌似是受对魔力技能的影响吧？”没来吃饭所以没中招的达·芬奇笑的愉快极了，“对魔力A级的基本是十一二岁，B级就是十岁左右，C级的是七八岁，再往下或者没有对魔力抗性的就都是六岁左右了。”

立香怀里六岁大的清姬抱着自家御主的脖子跟她亲亲脸。圆桌骑士们围着搞事的梅林进行谴责，十二岁的阿尔托莉雅和阿尔托利斯板着脸站在最前面，十岁的高文、兰斯洛特、贝狄威尔排排站，莫德雷德隔了一点距离端着胳膊站着。对魔力EX的贞德没有变化，一手牵着六岁的齐格飞，一手牵着六岁的亚历山大。六岁的弗拉德三世看上去依然冷静，但是那张软乎乎的小脸怎么看怎么可爱。七八岁的库·丘林在欺负六岁的卫宫（士郎？）。

拥有对魔力技能的从者是少数，大部分从者变成了六岁左右的豆丁。幸好从者们自带灵衣，不会出现名〇探〇南中的名场面。

亚撒在【没有中招】的英雄王和【没有中招】的贤王“哈哈哈哈哈”的二重奏里，扶额。

他面前，是六岁的所罗门。

所罗门本身没有对魔力技能，他的对魔力来自十戒。

“吾王……”亚撒有气无力地单膝跪在六岁的所罗门面前。

似乎仅仅是因为亚撒挡在了他面前，六岁的所罗门才把目光落在亚撒身上。

十二岁的大卫远远地看着，心情和表情一样复杂。

亚撒沉默地看了一会儿，试探地叫了一声：“耶底底亚？”

六岁的所罗门终于给了他一点反应。他看向亚撒，意思是“我听到了”。

“你认识我吗？”

“我知道你，亚撒，亚比央之子。”

讪笑着向阿尔托莉雅道歉的梅林听见这一声，僵硬了。——他搞砸了。

“那就好。”亚撒笑了。

这人明明不开心，却在笑。耶底底亚看得出来，却没给出什么反应。

“要抱抱吗？”亚撒向耶底底亚伸出手，“你不反对的话，我就当你同意了哦？”

耶底底亚只是轻轻地眨了眨眼。

亚撒抱起耶底底亚，笑着亲了亲他的额头，又亲了亲他的脸蛋。

耶底底亚没有任何表示。他既不讨厌，也不喜欢，更不是无所谓——只是，没有任何反应。

亚撒完全不以为忤，换个姿势抱着耶底底亚，腾出一只手来，举起平板电脑，来了个自拍。

“讨厌吗？”亚撒笑着问。“不讨厌我就当你喜欢咯？”

大卫远远地看着，嘴角抽搐了一下。这是什么强盗逻辑？

亚撒把嘴唇贴着耶底底亚的眉心，落下一个非常温柔的吻。他小花飘得快赶上梅林了。

约沙法扶额。他就知道，他爹对小孩根本没有抵抗力！犹大国的王子无可奈何地放下手，突然发现自己视野里多了一抹金色。

盖提亚脸上的表情跟约沙法差不多。或者说，他的表情可能更糟一些。

前几天那个心如死灰伤心欲绝的亚撒呢？怎么所罗门意外变小之后你就什么都忘了？？？

察觉到约沙法看过来的视线，盖提亚也看向约沙法。

约沙法和盖提亚莫名默契地同时各自移开视线。

亚撒抱着耶底底亚走向帕拉塞尔苏斯。

“……”约沙法抿住嘴唇。这种一家三口的既视感让他感觉不太开心。

“菲利普斯，”亚撒难掩兴奋地呼唤着心爱之人的名字，“帮我找一下‘那个’呗。”  
“……哪个？”炼金术士迟疑着问。

“那个。”亚撒做了一个夸张的表情。“我们用过的那个，证明一下——”他用一只手指着自己心口，又指指自己的额头，“——的那个。”

约沙法向后撤了一步。他爹好像要搞事。

帕拉塞尔苏斯似乎感到很惊讶。他想了想，非常温柔地注视着亚撒，笑了，“也好。”他看了看安静的耶底底亚。“试一试也没什么害处。”

盖提亚再次扶额。亚撒想干啥你都说好，你是溺爱孩子的家长吗？不对，亚撒是年纪比较大的那个……也不对，他俩明明是情侣……

七十二魔神中，除了菲尼克斯等几个被亚撒派了差事的，闲着的都在线，吵得盖提亚头疼。大部分是撺掇盖提亚去抱抱耶底底亚的，还有西迪那样：“亚撒这样谈恋爱是不行的blabla”说闲话的。

约沙法视野里那一抹金色和出现一样突然地消失了。约沙法看着父亲的背影，想了想，没有跟上去。

帕拉塞尔苏斯走在前面，亚撒抱着耶底底亚落后半步——右手抱着孩子，左手跟帕拉塞尔苏斯十指相扣。

亚撒稍微走了个神。幸好菲利普斯来到迦勒底的时间很巧，大大降低了约沙法接受他的难度。不然他还真的……不太方便。

当爹的有点心虚。

亚撒这一走神，没有看见耶底底亚看向他们交握双手时那个微小的眼神变化。

他们直接返回了帕拉塞尔苏斯的工坊。

炼金术士的工坊里各种仪器和书籍塞得满当当，乍一看跟达·芬奇的工坊差不多，但明显更有条理。

帕拉塞尔苏斯递给亚撒一把梳子。亚撒把耶底底亚放在椅子上，接过梳子在自己头上梳了几下。两根银灰色的柔软长发缠在梳子上，炼金术士拿过梳子，轻轻把上面的头发解下来，然后走向操作台开始忙活。

耶底底亚在椅子上动了动。

亚撒在帕拉塞尔苏斯的桌上翻了翻，没找到想要的东西，转身四处看看，走到帕拉塞尔苏斯身边，非常自然地一手揽着炼金术士的腰背，探出上身伸长手臂去够操作台上面架子里的东西。他拿起了一支细细的画笔。

耶底底亚眨了眨眼，视线跟着亚撒的动作移动。

帕拉塞尔苏斯动作很快，不多时他就完成了亚撒想要的药剂，将装着银灰色液体的试管交给亚撒。

亚撒把画笔伸进试管沾了一点——帕拉塞尔苏斯刚找出个干净的培养皿，无奈地看着亚撒“不专业”的动作，笑了，什么也没说，只是把培养皿收了回去。

亚撒在自己手背上试了试笔尖，把试管交还给帕拉塞尔苏斯，走向耶底底亚，在他身边弯下身子，伸手撩起孩子绵软的头发，露出额头。

亚撒一手捧着耶底底亚的下颌，一手拿着笔在耶底底亚的眉心偏上的位置画了一朵银莲花。

他端详了一下自己的手艺，满意地站起来。

耶底底亚睁着清澈的金色眼睛仰头看着亚撒。

亚撒伸手要使用一个水镜魔术，突然想起帕拉塞尔苏斯工坊里对魔术的限制，看向炼金术士：“有镜子吗？”

“我来吧。”帕拉塞尔苏斯从亚撒手中接过画笔。

炼金术士非常温柔地用手指梳理着亚撒的刘海，顺势将手指插入魔法使浓密的长发中，托住亚撒的后颈，将他拉近些。

笔尖在皮肤上划过，有些微微发痒。亚撒先是眨了眨眼，视线落在近在咫尺的、丰润柔软的嘴唇上。

帕拉塞尔苏斯在亚撒额上画了一朵桔梗。这个图案比亚撒画的银莲花要简单得多，但炼金术士很满意。

亚撒瞟了耶底底亚的方向一眼，稍微向侧面迈了一步。

耶底底亚只能看到帕拉塞尔苏斯的背影了——炼金术士比亚撒高二十多厘米，把亚撒挡得严严实实的。

炼金术士被亚撒拉着低下头。

耶底底亚不安地在椅子上动了动，但气氛正好的炼金术士和魔法使什么也没发现。

亚撒笑着与帕拉塞尔苏斯耳语，炼金术士没说什么，只是纵容地笑了。

耶底底亚从椅子上滑下来，落到地上。

亚撒终于把注意力放回到耶底底亚身上。他走过去，双手伸到耶底底亚腋下，再次把他抱起来，然后跟他额头抵着额头。

亚撒用自己的额头抵着耶底底亚的额头，满盈着笑意的浅金色眼睛看着金色的眼睛。

接着，他念出了那似是叹息，似是悲愿，又似是希冀的咒语。

【我只愿你知道我的心】

耶底底亚瞪大了眼睛。

说起来有点害羞，这种炼金药剂，最初是被帕拉塞尔苏斯用来表白的。效果是“令人心意相通”，但用在空荡荡的耶底底亚身上，就等于把亚撒的所有情绪都灌注进耶底底亚内心。

这一下的冲击力实在太猛烈，耶底底亚双颊绯红，晕晕乎乎地扑在亚撒腿上。

亚撒坐在刚才耶底底亚坐过的椅子上，把仿佛喝得烂醉的孩子抱起来，让他面对着自己坐在腿上。六岁的耶底底亚小手小脚都圆滚滚，手指伸直的时候，手背上指根处还有浅浅的窝。

耶底底亚晕晕乎乎地坐都坐不直，软绵绵地用一只胳膊撑着亚撒的心口想要起身，又没有力气，最后吧唧在亚撒怀里摊成个有点厚度的饼饼，亚撒伸长手臂拢住耶底底亚，努力忍笑。

怎么能这么可爱呢。

帕拉塞尔苏斯走到亚撒身边，把亚撒垂到地上的头发撩起来绑成辫子，用附带折叠空间魔术的发箍固定，收起一部分，更方便亚撒活动。

亚撒也没闲着，他非常恶趣味地给耶底底亚扎了一个娇美的小仙女发型——用细小的辫子编成花朵的形状盘起来，其余的头发分成几股，各自编起，最后拢成一个大辫子垂在身后，坠上亮晶晶的银色珠链和金色、红色的缎带，鬓上别着堆纱的花儿，最后在眉心坠上一颗鸽血一般殷红的宝石。

亚撒真的更喜欢女儿。他的第一个孩子出生的时候，他甚至觉得犹大国出个女王也没什么不好的。亚撒的女儿们在节日里都会被她们的母亲装扮成很讨父亲喜欢的甜美活泼的样子。那些不幸失去母亲的女儿们，亚撒会亲手打扮她们，让她们和姐妹们一起漂漂亮亮、开开心心地度过节日。

现在想想，所罗门王生前妻妾众多，各族各国的女子都有，他的儿孙乃至曾孙辈更是数不胜数，长相什么样的都有，要说比较相似的地方，大约只有“多数是绿色系的眼睛”这一条而已。

亚撒生前的妻妾们，因为政治的关系，颇有几个他国的公主，什么样的长相都有。但亚撒的孩子都是银色系的头发、金色系的眼睛，很像亚撒——就连身体不好这一点，也继承了下来。

约沙法是外貌上最不像亚撒的那个。他长得像极了他舅舅，还有几分像玛迦（亚撒的祖母），约沙法一丁点魔术的天分都没有，完全比不上天赋出众的姐妹们。

但约沙法是最健康的那个。亚撒的情绪变得有些低落。

耶底底亚轻轻甩了甩脑袋，不知道是因为新发型不舒服，还是因为头晕。他仰起头，有些困倦地用力眨眼，又甩了甩脑袋，这才稍微清醒了些。

亚撒感知到从耶底底亚那边传来的情绪，知道药效已经开始减弱了。

时间有限，可要抓紧。

他抱着被打扮得像个小姑娘的耶底底亚站起来，笑眯眯地向炼金术士告别。

帕拉塞尔苏斯笑着点点头，目送亚撒离开，又保持着微笑摇摇头。

不管怎样，亚撒高兴就好。

亚撒目的超级明确地直奔牧羊人大卫的所在地。

大卫除了搭讪娇小的女性之外，平常并不怎么合群，总是一个人在僻静地方呆着。

以色列之王本来就是十五六岁的形态，他对魔力是A，变化不大，药效消去的也快，这会儿只是比原先稍微矮些，已经没什么区别了。

亚撒二话不说直接把怀里的耶底底亚塞给大卫，扔下一句“我去找盖提亚一会儿就回来”就消失了。

大卫王下意识地把耶底底亚抱得更稳当了些，愣了一会儿，然后，嫩绿的眼睛对上金色的眼睛。“噗。”大卫笑了——“怎么被打扮成了小姑娘的样子？”

耶底底亚呆呆地看着大卫近在咫尺、稍显稚嫩却仍然非常英俊的脸，眨了眨眼，像是慢半拍一样，脸红了。耶底底亚的肤色比成年的所罗门稍浅，脸红还是很明显的。小孩子软软的手指地揪住了大卫王的发梢，扯。

“哎哟。”牧羊人吃痛，连忙偏过头缓解拉扯的力道,“小宝贝你轻着点~”

耶底底亚更加羞恼，松开大卫的头发，两只小手一齐推着牧羊人的脑袋和肩膀，挣扎着就要下地。

“别，让我再抱会儿。”牧羊人不正经地嬉笑着，明显有情绪的耶底底亚啊，真好玩，“以前都没抱过。”

耶底底亚挣扎的动作停下了，嫌弃地看着没正形儿的牧羊人。

亚撒拎着挣扎不休的盖提亚回来的时候，大卫王已经rua小羊羔rua了个爽，耶底底亚委委屈屈地扁着嘴含着泪，求助地看向亚撒。

亚撒忍笑。这一路上从耶底底亚那边传来的情绪一直十分微妙，亚撒不用猜都知道他被大卫“欺负”了。

虽然盖提亚因为千里眼早早地躲了起来，但七十二魔神里有三十多个实时向亚撒报告盖提亚的位置，他怎么可能跑得掉。最后一点药剂被贡献给金发的人王，盖提亚也变成了六岁的模样。被亚撒箍着腰拎起来的盖提亚，抬头看见耶底底亚的模样，像是被按了暂停键一样不动了。

耶底底亚也僵住不动了。

盖提亚的脸跟耶底底亚一模一样，但他头发是金色的，张牙舞爪地披着，肢体的动作也更像淘气的男孩子。耶底底亚被亚撒梳了个小仙女发型，双腿并拢乖乖地坐在父亲怀里，一眼看过去就像是盖提亚的双胞胎姐妹。

亚撒把盖提亚放在大卫脚边，推着他到牧羊人身边站好，然后退后一些掏出平板电脑“咔嚓”拍了一张。

大卫王站起来，也把耶底底亚放在地上，让他和盖提亚肩并肩手拉手。

他们就像新婚夫妻装饰婚房的那种成对儿的娃娃。

亚撒又拍了一张，满意了。

七十二魔神越过了盖提亚，完全忽略了统括局在“魔神公共聊天频道”里刷屏的禁令和威胁，把菲尼克斯推出来作为代表，向亚撒申请现身出来“活动一下”。

“愿意出来的每人可以呆两分钟，你们自己抽签排顺序。”亚撒批准了。七十二魔神也不是每个都愿意“胡闹”，不出一个小时大概就能结束了。

两分钟当然不会只留给耶底底亚一个，这次被长相各种稀奇古怪的魔神们RUA的不仅是耶底底亚，盖提亚也没逃得过去。

大部分魔神到了时间就乖乖自己消失——违反规定会被其他魔神揍的——但菲尼克斯和西迪RUA完自家王和统括局之后，都选择留下来走向亚撒。

亚撒正非常愉快地跟大卫王喝茶吃点心。金红的火鸟落在亚撒的椅背上，肋生双翼的猎豹收拢翅膀，卧在亚撒脚下，把下巴搁在亚撒膝盖上蹭蹭，要求抚摸。

菲尼克斯见怪不怪，自顾自地理着自己的羽毛——什么猎豹啊，明明是一只大猫。

亚撒呼噜着猎豹温暖的皮毛。

【亚撒，你需要恋爱咨询吗？】西迪私聊亚撒。

西迪主管的是情欲。

【不用。】亚撒干脆地拒绝。

【我的意思是，那个，那个啦！那个方面的咨询。】猎豹努力做出“你懂的”的表情。

亚撒生前妻妾有不少，孩子也生了十几个，但他可没有过性别相同的情人。

【……】亚撒嘴角抽搐了一下，【那更不用了。】智性恋迷恋的又不是对方的身体。

盖提亚生无可恋地挡在耶底底亚前面，一边注意魔神们的举动是否有过火的倾向，一边被迫听着西迪向亚撒安利各种姿势——就算他们是私聊，也要经过“服务器”啊。

晚间，亚撒带着蔫巴巴的耶底底亚和盖提亚回到耶路撒冷，挨个洗白白（顺便擦掉眉心的药剂），换好睡衣，擦干头发（盖提亚是自己解决的），睡觉。

亚撒刚一入睡，盖提亚就爬起来，变回了大人模样。冠位魔术师恨恨地瞪着睡得香甜的耶底底亚——你也好意思？药效早就过了！

耶底底亚依然酣睡。

盖提亚气得肝疼。他深深地吸了一口气，消失了。

盖提亚一走，耶底底亚就睁开了金色的眼睛。

窗纱的缝隙里漏下一缕星光。

所罗门王将怀里的孩子抱紧了一些，睡了。

幕间：完


	4. 不存在的IF线——另一个迦勒底

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这也是个不存在的if，因为有人说想看医生胃疼，不怕发刀。
> 
> 而且，想到某人的第一宝具，我就忍不住想要把他按在地上摩擦………………
> 
> 设定如下：
> 
> 另一个迦勒底（√）   
> 咕哒夫（立夏）X玛修，少年少女甜蜜蜜（√）  
> 欧皇咕哒夫（√）  
> 2.0结束，世界恢复正常，迦勒底成为时间线外的守护人理机构（√）  
> 人王盖提亚时不时到迦勒底发任务给咕哒夫（√）  
> 所罗门（×）  
> 迦勒底在时间线外所以还记得所罗门（√）  
> 罗曼医生= 一星doctor从者（√）  
> 所罗门不存在，亚撒被“修正”记忆缺失，但是长高了……（√）  
> 豆爸认识亚撒但亚撒不认识豆爸（√）  
> 临时想设定肯定有bug，先忽略吧……

“维护多个时间线的时候，还是会觉得人手不够啊。”立夏抱着装圣晶石的盒子，“幸好盖提亚还是蛮大方的。”

“不，”粉毛医生露出了兴致索然的表情，“我猜他纯粹是觉得多一个从者就多一个人给他干活而已。”就连早死透了的医生自己也被人王拉出来继续在迦勒底打工。

“呵，哈哈，也没什么错啦。”

“前辈，这次你想要召唤什么样的从者呢?”粉发的少女笑问。

“谁都好，能有强力的魔术师更好了。”孔明老师和梅林总是加班也太辛苦了。

“好啦。”黑发的少年握拳，“召唤开始！”

召唤的光芒刚一出现，立夏就知道，这次绝对是个五星。新从者的气息强得惊人，这次召唤时间好像也比平时长——

召唤阵的光芒太强，立夏不得不眯起眼。

毫无预兆地，召唤室突然变得一片漆黑，连室内照明的灯光都消失了，环境背景中设备运转的细微声响也消失了。

似乎是召唤抽取了太多电力，迦勒底的电源系统重置了。很快应急电源开始工作，漆黑的召唤室里亮起指引出口方向的绿色指示灯。

藤丸立夏用力眨着眼，试图看清面前的人影。

“从者……抱歉，似乎是召唤不完全的缘故，我的记忆出现了一些问题。”对方的声音轻柔而温和，听上去就是个好相处的人。

在电力系统恢复正常之前，新的从者点亮了魔术的灯火。

“…………！！！！”立夏和玛修都惊讶得一时屏住了呼吸。

面前的这个人，和盖提亚也太像了！！！不对，他更像所罗门，头发是银灰色的，打扮跟人王几乎一模一样，甚至他手上有十个指环。

文件夹从罗马尼·阿其曼的手中缓缓松脱，滑落到地上，发出啪嗒的一声。

迦勒底的电力系统恢复了，明亮的灯光照在罗曼医生失去血色的脸上。

“……亚撒？”

“所以，所罗门王的存在消失，人理修正后，所罗门王的功绩都被修正到了这位亚撒王的头上？他到底是所罗门的儿子、孙子还是曾孙来着？每个时间线上记载都不一样，什么说法都有。”达·芬奇lily挑着眉问。

粉毛医生一句话都说不出来。

亚撒什么都不记得了。人理修正后，他已经替代了原本所罗门的角色，成为了以色列的王、神行走于地上的代言人、王权的机器。他脸上始终挂着温和贤明的王的微笑——他金色的眼睛已经不会再注视任何人，只是看向虚空。

“我的父亲是押沙龙，祖父是大卫，曾祖父是耶西。”亚撒主动解答了达·芬奇的问题。他不知道所罗门是谁，也没有提问的想法。“大卫王故去后，我继承了为主修筑圣城的使命，作以色列的王。”

罗曼医生看上去快窒息了。

亚撒看向立夏。他向御主走近了些，低头，轻轻牵起少年的左手。藤蔓一样的三道令咒围绕着他的手腕形成一个圈。“御主，需要时，请呼唤我。”

“呃……好的。我先带你去看住的地方吧？”立夏看了一眼医生，又看了一眼亚撒。

亚撒依然温和包容地笑着，轻轻点头。

“住医生隔壁行吗？”

点头。

“呃……”立夏有点头大，“有没有偏好之类的要求？我尽可能满足——”

“御主，不必为我费心。”

“叫我立夏吧。”

“好的，立夏。”

立夏领着亚撒往医务室的方向走。

“有什么喜欢的东西吗？”

摇头。

“那，讨厌的东西呢？”

还是摇头。

立夏看着亚撒没有一点变化的表情，感到了前所未有的危机。这天还怎么聊下去？

“呃……啊，帕拉塞尔苏斯，难得见你从工坊里出来。”立夏松了口气。

“我听说——”黑发白袍的炼金术士看着长发曳地的以色列王。“亚撒，”帕拉塞尔苏斯惊讶极了，“你长高了？？？？”

“从十七岁起，我一直是这么高。”与炼金术士身高相仿的亚撒说。

炼金术士盯着亚撒看了一会儿，神情渐渐变了。

“抱歉，我不认识你。”

“……”

“虽然我现在有些事情想不起来，但我二十岁之前的记忆是完整的。我从未见过你。——与你相爱的，应当是别的时间线上的人。”

“……”炼金术士一个字都说不出来。

“亚撒王。”立夏扯了扯他的袖子，“你是不是，有千里眼？”

亚撒点头。“对。”以色列的王回身，面向落在后面的粉毛医生。“你不必因我而愧疚，这不是你的罪过。一切与你无关——”他把手放在自己心口，“是主的旨意。”

罗马尼·阿其曼站在走廊中间，脑中一片混沌。

所罗门不存在的世界，竟然是这样的。没了所罗门，他的继承人要怎么办呢？

他到底干了什么。

嫩绿的眼睛大睁着，泪水成串滚落。

没有心的王依然保持着温和包容的笑，等待着立夏的行动。他眼里什么都没有，似乎只是认可这层刚刚缔结的主从关系，遵从本分等待立夏的命令。

立夏站在亚撒身边，不太敢动。他跟医生背后的玛修交换了一个眼神。

先把他俩分开。

玛修拉着医生从来的路回去了。立夏松了口气，转身又僵硬了。

他怎么忘了这边还有个帕拉塞尔苏斯。

炼金术士向前走了一步，挡在亚撒面前。

“菲利普斯·奥里欧勒斯·德奥弗拉斯特·博姆巴斯茨·冯·霍恩海姆，我的名字。通常大家叫我帕拉塞尔苏斯，”他向亚撒伸出手，“我明白你以前没见过我——但是，现在，你愿意跟我做朋友吗？”

亚撒很自然地伸出手跟炼金术士握了握。

“你好，帕拉塞尔苏斯。”

“你可以叫我菲利普斯。”炼金术士笑了。

迦勒底的御主向后退了一步。他对帕拉塞尔苏斯有了新的认识——这位的魄力甩医生十条街！

立夏果断改变了主意。虽然他还不太明白这位以色列的王到底是怎么回事，但怎么看让他和医生呆在一起都不是好主意。立夏琢磨着如何开口——他有点想直接把亚撒王交给帕拉塞尔苏斯，但先前他说了要带亚撒去住处。

立夏很担心医生。

亚撒伸手轻轻拍了拍立夏的胳膊。

“立夏，我可以跟菲利普斯一起。你回去吧。”

“呃，可以吗，我是说——”

“你很担心那位医生。”亚撒轻声说，“所以，去吧。”他顿了顿，“需要我跟你一起去向他道歉吗？”

“不需要！！！”立夏慌忙拒绝。“那，帕拉塞尔苏斯老师，亚撒王就拜托你了。”

炼金术士点点头。黑发的少年跑着离开了。

“我有一个问题，”帕拉塞尔苏斯温和地看着亚撒，“刚才那么做——是谁教你的？”

亚撒也看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。“我父亲。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯疑问地看着他。

“我是押沙龙之子。”亚撒回答。“父亲说，观察到的人的表现和人的实际想法是有差距的，做什么事前先问问本人的意见比较好。我不明白，但是实践证明父亲是对的。”

“……”炼金术士的神色变得更柔和了一些。“走吧，跟我来。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯向亚撒伸出手。

亚撒看了看他的脸，又看了看他的手，莫名地、小心翼翼地把指尖放进他手心。亚撒不讨厌这样。这迟疑只是因为思考。

帕拉塞尔苏斯心情复杂地牵着亚撒的手——这么好拐的吗？

“不必担心。”走着走着，亚撒突然出声，“我能分辨好坏。”

炼金术士停下脚步。

“……我又说错话了吗？”

“没有。”帕拉塞尔苏斯否认。有一瞬间他想扣紧亚撒的手指，像以前那样亲吻他，但炼金术士忍住了。“你做的很好。”

“哦。”亚撒应了一声。亚撒想，他有点明白其他时间线的自己为什么会喜欢这个人了。

帕拉塞尔苏斯将亚撒带进了他的工坊，然后把一排五个人工元素精灵塞给他。会发光的小球围着亚撒转来转去。

“想学做这个吗？”帕拉塞尔苏斯问。

亚撒点头。

帕拉塞尔苏斯原以为这一整个下午都会在愉快的教学中度过，但过了没多久，亚撒的动作突然卡住了。他停下手里的动作，小心地看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。

炼金术士忍着笑。亚撒没什么表情，但是那眼神活像上课时想请假方便又不敢打断老师讲课的学生。“发生什么了吗？”

“……立夏。”

“？”

“你不说出来，我没法知道你想做什么。”

亚撒眨眨眼。父亲说过同样的话。

“我想去立夏那里。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯问他找立夏做什么，他只摇头不肯说。

炼金术士还能怎样，把手头的材料收起来，带着亚撒去找立夏。

黑发的少年正在召唤室里准备把剩下的圣晶石用掉。立夏看见亚撒，僵了一下。

虽然医生一直在哭，但断断续续的一些话和达·芬奇lily不知道是帮忙还是添油加醋的补充还是让他和玛修大概拼凑出了有关亚撒的事情。

所罗门王牺牲后，他心爱的孩子替代他成了奉献给神的祭品，完成了原本应该是所罗门王做的事。甚至，亚撒已经不再是所罗门的子孙了，而是他兄长押沙龙的孩子。

亚撒站在角落里，也不碍事。立夏不知道怎么跟亚撒说话，硬着头皮跟他打个招呼，先做自己的事。这一次的召唤没有出现异常。

“我是骑兵押沙龙。对，就是反叛的那个押沙龙。”俊美到堪称端丽的长发青年从召唤阵中走出，“先说好，我可不——”

“父亲。”

“亚撒？”押沙龙立刻无视了迦勒底的御主，大步直奔站在角落里的亚撒，搂住，抱紧。

亚撒乖乖站着任由父亲抱了一会儿，感觉到押沙龙的情绪好像不太满意，猛然醒悟般地抬起手也抱住押沙龙。

押沙龙笑着松开亚撒，捧着他的脸摩挲着。

“现在应该说什么？”嫩绿色的眼睛笑意盈盈地看着亚撒。

“……”亚撒想了想，认真地说：“父亲，我很想你。”

“然后呢？”做父亲的继续鼓励孩子主动表达自己的想法。

“……”亚撒直勾勾地看着押沙龙，罕见地露出微笑之外的表情。

“你不说的话，我可不知道你在想什么哟？”

亚撒迟疑着，抬起手，攥住押沙龙的一缕头发。押沙龙的头发极美，是泛着一点青的银灰色，像流动的丝绸或水银。

押沙龙也不催促，只是笑着等亚撒想好怎么说。

“嗯……头发，剪——不、扎起来好吗？”

押沙龙愣住了。如果不是头发被树木缠住，他大概不会被捉，也就不会被杀。换任何一个人提及这件事都会激起押沙龙的暴怒，亚撒除外。

亚撒金色的眸子干干净净的，里面好像什么都没有。但是，押沙龙知道他的孩子又害怕、又委屈。

押沙龙再一次抱紧了他的孩子。“好。”

“还有……”亚撒戳戳自家爹，让他松开一点好看着他的脸。

“嗯？”

“大卫王，也在迦勒底。”

押沙龙的眉毛竖了起来。

“他以十五六岁牧羊人的姿态下界的——很多事情他可能不知道。”

押沙龙探究地看着自己的儿子，想知道他到底在想什么。

“我的意思是，”亚撒看向立夏。

“既然响应迦勒底的召唤，我不会让御主为难的。”押沙龙干脆地答应。

“哦。”

迦勒底的御主讪讪地笑着。

趁着父子俩又开始叙旧，藤丸立夏掏出平板电脑给达·芬奇发了一条消息。

【以色列的家庭伦理剧要出第三季了。】

【发生什么了？不才出第二季吗？】

【押沙龙来了，你让大卫躲远点。】

达·芬奇回复了一堆乱码。

立夏担心的“押沙龙和大卫父子相残”戏码并没有上演——或者说，连上演的机会都没有。

因为亚撒不想让大卫和押沙龙见面。

亚撒很少有主动做什么事的想法，所以，每次他生出想做什么的念头，他就会特别专注。

且不说千里眼可以预先规避大卫的一切计划，就算没有千里眼，亚撒也有办法用魔术让大卫根本看不见押沙龙。

押沙龙并没有做好跟大卫见面的准备。因此，当亚撒偶尔毫无预兆地拉着他转移位置时，押沙龙什么都不说，顺着亚撒的意思。他本就乐于看到亚撒自己主动想做什么。

立夏觉得，这种情况不可能一直持续下去。迦勒底的御主找了个机会用正事支开亚撒，跟押沙龙交谈了一会儿。

亚撒回来的时候，押沙龙在思考。

亚撒安静乖巧地在押沙龙旁边坐下。

“那个帕拉塞尔苏斯是怎么回事？”

亚撒眨了眨眼。刚刚御主跟父亲聊的是大卫王——怎么突然提起菲利普斯？

押沙龙也不着急，安静地等着亚撒想好怎么说。

“他和其他世界线的我互相喜欢。”亚撒找到了准确的说法，“就是，我没被——”

亚撒又停住了。父亲不喜欢献祭这个词。

他没被献祭的世界线，那被献祭的是谁呢？亚撒把这个并不重要的念头甩到脑后。

“就是，我跟别人一样的世界线。”

押沙龙微微睁大了鲜草般嫩绿的眼睛。

做父亲的和炼金术士见面聊了一会儿，然后亚撒就被撵去跟帕拉塞尔苏斯玩了。

在押沙龙看来，反正亚撒不可能被骗（要是真有一天亚撒的感情能丰富到会被欺骗的程度，押沙龙就谢天谢地了），多个人向着亚撒有什么不好？

押沙龙自认看人很准，帕拉塞尔苏斯的危险程度评级在他眼里比身为御主的立夏还低。没有心的亚撒在感情问题上可以说是无敌的。这人一颗心拴在亚撒身上，退一步想也挺可怜。

亚撒觉得有哪里不对，但是他又说不上是什么地方不对。

他挺乐意跟炼金术士呆在一起的。

……但他不太喜欢炼金术士那种克制的样子。

说不上哪里不喜欢，每当菲利普斯的手想要伸出来却又缩回去，或者突然移开目光的时候，亚撒就不太高兴。

“你明明很想亲我。”亚撒突然蹦出这么一句，吓得帕拉塞尔苏斯差点把手里的玻璃皿扔出去。炼金术士放下手里的器材，神情复杂地看着亚撒澄澈的金色眼睛。

“你担心我生气。”亚撒的眼睛眯起来。

“嗯……”炼金术士狼狈地移开了视线。

亚撒站起来，拉着帕拉塞尔苏斯椅子的扶手，让他侧过来面对自己。以色列的王曲起一条腿跪在帕拉塞尔苏斯的腿上，俯身拉着帕拉塞尔苏斯的前襟，亲。

以色列的女人都不会像这个人一样害羞。

炼金术士很是蒙了一会儿——以前，亚撒是更年长也更克制的那个，举止总是非常温柔，但他现在感觉像是有只小豹子在咬他。

……经验丰富这点倒是没变。

帕拉塞尔苏斯几乎被亲得喘不过气。直到炼金术士主动扣住亚撒的手指，亚撒才满意地松开他。不知何时，他们的位置从实验室的椅子上转移到了书房的沙发上。亚撒这一手无视魔术防御近乎魔法的空间魔术实在太厉害。

亚撒盯着炼金术士的嘴唇，又凑过去轻轻啄了一下。

亚撒右手按着帕拉塞尔苏斯，左手扣着他的右手，然后盯着他，认真地说：“你看，你明明就很喜欢我亲你。”

炼金术士的耳根都红了。

亚撒盯着他看了一会儿，又一次低下头。这一次亚撒的动作变得和以前一样温柔，但怎么看都还是多了点以前没有的霸道。

菲利普斯很甜。

亲着亲着，亚撒觉得有点不太对劲。他恋恋不舍地松开炼金术士柔软的嘴唇，观察着对方的表情。

“我惹你讨厌了吗？”

帕拉塞尔苏斯仰躺在沙发上看着亚撒，轻轻摇了摇头。

亚撒小心翼翼地伸手捧着他的脸，右手拇指抹去炼金术士眼角的一颗泪珠。

帕拉塞尔苏斯抬起手，抚摸着亚撒的侧脸。

亚撒似乎认定是自己做错了事，有些不安地瞄着帕拉塞尔苏斯。

还没等帕拉塞尔苏斯说什么，结界被突破的警报让他和亚撒都愣了一下。

盖提亚以罗曼医生为道标跨过好几条时间线回到迦勒底时，看见的就是粉毛医生这副哀莫大过于心死的样子。

如果说，亚撒的出现对医生来说是晴天霹雳，那押沙龙的出现就是挫骨扬灰。

押沙龙很爱亚撒。在修正过的历史中，押沙龙因妹妹他玛的遭遇而对长兄怀恨在心，对大卫王的敷衍和不公正心有不满，但真正激怒押沙龙令他反叛的，是亚撒被大卫献祭给神这件事。

押沙龙爱的人都因为大卫而遭遇不幸。就算神指定了亚撒又怎么样，凭·什·么让亚撒替·你·赎·罪？于是他发起了叛乱，并因此死去。

毫无疑问，亚撒的情况和所罗门完全一致，但比起大卫，押沙龙绝对是个好父亲。

亚撒不能正常地产生和理解感情，但押沙龙根据他的情况教他应对。比起常人，他自己的感情极端迟钝，但他已经学会了理性的识别、判断和应对的方法。就像他自己说的，他能分辨好坏。甚至，因为他自己的感情只是迟钝而不是没有，他比纯靠理性反应的梅林还能强些。

对亚撒来说，押沙龙就像太阳。押沙龙之子亚撒不必日日在绝望中煎熬，也不会夜夜被噩梦折磨。

亚撒的一切都与所罗门无关了——跟他罗马尼·阿其曼更没有半点关系。

罗马尼·阿其曼已经被打击到了真正生无可恋的程度。

人王懒得问罗曼医生是怎么了，直接开千里眼看了一下。不光盖提亚愣住了，七十二个魔神也都愣住了。盖提亚一个没注意，菲尼克斯脱离了他单独现出身形，金红的火鸟化作一道光直奔亚撒的方向。速度没他快的其他魔神被盖提亚拦了下来。

【不要添乱！】

盖提亚把所有魔神禁言，然后在公共频道用加粗高亮字体刷了一百遍这句话。接着盖提亚把密聊频道也给禁了，他真的没有时间理会吵嚷的魔神们。

人王开始头痛。他从来没想过，人理的自我修正会以这种方式达成。

亚撒替代了所罗门？那么一丁点大，病怏怏的小孩子，替代了所罗门？

这都什么跟什么？

盖提亚沉默地看着眼睛红肿的罗曼医生。

能怎么办呢？……给亚撒一个圣杯让他许愿？亚撒能有“变成人类”这种愿望吗？

不成。现在的亚撒是“没有愿望”的，除非有人去动一动押沙龙。即使是盖提亚，也完全不想惹十戒在手的亚撒（虽然那不是真品只是宝具）。

不对，亚撒替代了所罗门王的一切，但是他没有七十二魔神？

冠位魔术师心中一片茫然。

等等，这个感觉——

千里眼聊天室是禁言不了的。亚撒已经友好地向他打了招呼。

【您好，您的使魔在我这哭得很厉害……请问，我应该怎么办？】

大概是这么个意思。

与此同时，正在某个特异点加班的梅林开始表演表情的艺术，而迦勒底轮休的贤王的面部肌肉也开始抽搐。走了一个糟心的所罗门。又来了一个更糟心的所罗门2.0！但这个2.0也太乖了！好好的孩子被祸害成这样，所罗门你良心呢？要是所罗门死透就无所谓了——但迦勒底还有个一星的doctor职介从者罗马尼·阿其曼呢。

盖提亚看着毫无所觉，依然沉浸在悲伤失落中的粉毛医生，一口气上不来下不去。人王努力忍下这口气，回复亚撒。

【抱歉，请稍等。我这就去接他。】

盖提亚改变了自己的外貌，变成罗曼医生的金发版本。他不敢用所罗门的样子去见亚撒——迦勒底在时间线之外，谁也不知道被修正后的亚撒遇见他时间线上不存在的所罗门会发生什么。

立夏灵子转移返回迦勒底，刚站上管制室的地面，就发现押沙龙在管制室里，正跟操作台后面的达·芬奇聊天。

立夏僵硬了。他挡了身后人的路，一颗鲜绿的脑袋从他肩膀斜上方探出来似乎是想要看看情况，刚巧和向立夏这边看过来的押沙龙对上目光。

“欢迎回来，御主。”姿容极美的青年向立夏打了个招呼，转头继续跟达·芬奇八卦帕拉塞尔苏斯的生平。

立夏感到自己身后的气息一下子灰暗了下去。一时间他也不知道该怎么办——他调解过伊什塔尔和吉尔伽美什那样的矛盾，但是涉及父子（女）这种家务事他根本不好插手。

比如当年兰斯洛特和玛修，阿尔托莉雅和莫德雷德——等等，莫德雷德那样的都能和解（算是和解了吧），押沙龙这样并没有跟亲爹真刀真枪干起来的，应该也有希望？

毕竟圣经里不是写大卫从来不想让押沙龙死吗？

立夏并不知道，押沙龙那没反应的反应，最开始只是没·认·出·大·卫而已。他刚一转回头，就猛地意识到那十五六岁绿色头发绿色眼睛的少年是谁了——然而他绷住了表情，除了跟他说话的达·芬奇，谁也没察觉到他这一点变化。

只是瞥了一眼，押沙龙就记住了牧羊人的模样。

原来亚撒说的“牧羊人”是这个意思——未曾犯下罪孽，纯洁又无辜，与其说是牧羊人，不如说是主乖顺的羔羊。是那种无人管束、无人关爱、自由自地成长着，言行轻佻没家教，但眼角眉梢都带着寂寞的孩子。

押沙龙第一眼没认出大卫太正常了。首先，穿着打扮的风格就完全不一样。牧羊人再怎么打扮自己也只是个爱臭美的穷小子，和富有的以色列王根本比不了。关键的是，牧羊人和大卫王的神情不同。那不是自私自利、文过饰非、懦弱顽固的大卫王。虽然永远把自己享受放在第一位这一点大概不会有什么区别，但牧羊人眼里有羞愧。

大卫王的眼里可能有失望、愤懑、羞恼、悔恨，但不会有羞愧。

押沙龙心中阴燃的仇恨顿时安分了下来。他还不至于迁怒这个状态的大卫。按大卫的脾气，不管哪个年龄段，押沙龙对他出气是没用的——他只会觉得偿还了债务，愧疚减少，然后心安理得。

人渣。

在他玛哭泣的时候，押沙龙就知道了。以色列的王大卫是个人渣——想想他对拔示巴和她丈夫做的事情，无怪乎他有暗嫩那样的人渣儿子。押沙龙第无数次庆幸自己不像他。

早在亚撒生下来就被抱上祭坛的时候，他就对大卫王死心了。

立夏看了看押沙龙，又看了看大卫。

大卫是以少年的姿态下界的，押沙龙是全盛期的青年状态，容貌气势都压了大卫一头（毕竟一个是四星一个是三星）。虽然年龄差反了过来，父子毕竟是父子，细微处总有说不出的相似。

立夏吸了口气，拉着大卫离开了管制室。

亚撒不想在菲利普斯的房间招待盖提亚，就与他约定在迦勒底的休息室见面。亚撒有点笨拙地抱着金红色的大鸟往前走，帕拉塞尔苏斯跟在他身后。

亚撒不高兴。

并不是因为亲密的时候被打扰，而是因为他怀里这只漂亮鸟儿哭得那么伤心，活像亚撒做错了什么事情。那个粉色头发的、长得有些像拔示巴的医生也是。

亚撒在拐角处停住了脚步。帕拉塞尔苏斯询问地看着他。

“先不过去比较好。”亚撒认真地说。

如果帕拉塞尔苏斯拐过这条走廊，他就能看见被立夏拉出管制室后又不死心地返回的大卫，因为工作而恰巧在这个时间出现在管制室门前的罗曼医生，以及刚从管制室里出来的押沙龙，三个人在管制室门前的走廊里僵持着。

押沙龙第一次见到罗马尼·阿其曼。开始看衣着还以为他是迦勒底的工作人员，但是灵基的感应告诉他这应该是个弱得不值一提的从者。他本来不会在意这种不值得他关注的人，直到他看清罗马尼·阿其曼的脸。

面前这个从者拥有一张与拔示巴有六七分相似的脸，完全一样的发色，以及大卫王的眼睛。

他知道拔示巴只是个柔弱的女人，罪魁祸首是大卫王，但迁怒这种事情实在是难以避免。

真正激起押沙龙怒火的，是牧羊人那下意识地挡在押沙龙和罗曼之间的动作。

押沙龙没能控制住自己的杀意。实际上他也不想控制。

以作为从者的容器论，押沙龙远高过大卫，更不用只有一颗星的罗曼医生。

“押沙龙——”

“哟，大卫王，我怎么不知道我什么时候又多出了一个兄弟？”押沙龙讥讽地看着牧羊人，余光扫过走廊末端，见亚撒没有要出来的意思，稍微放下心。“不过也是，我死的时候您还是壮年呢。”

大卫和拔示巴的第一个孩子生下来七天就死得不明不白，押沙龙心下冷笑，幸亏他没活下来，万一他长大后越来越像乌利亚，那笑话岂不是大了？

无论下手处理掉那个孩子的人是谁，押沙龙都不会感到奇怪。

押沙龙眯起同样嫩绿的眼睛，瞧着全身僵硬的粉毛医生。这一个比他哥哥要幸运多了。那个不幸的孩子不一定是押沙龙的兄弟，但一定是他的兄弟，起码是同母的兄弟，不是么？

“押沙龙……”牧羊人的语调中带着恳求。

亚撒抱着菲尼克斯，抿着嘴唇。

父亲在生气。

盖提亚终于整顿好闹意见的魔神们赶过来，一见这场景头都大了。

亚撒看了看只有发色与医生不同的盖提亚，想起正事，把怀里的火鸟递给他。手刚伸到一半，察觉过来的菲尼克斯就突然化成人形，扑到亚撒的怀里，紧紧地抱着他不松手。

亚撒呆住了。菲尼克斯长着跟亚撒一模一样的脸，不出声却极悲恸地哭着。

那种古怪的委屈感又浮上亚撒心头——我真的没做什么对不起你们的事情！

【菲尼克斯，我命令你回来！】盖提亚扶额。

【不！】

【他不认识你，也不认识我。他是押沙龙之子亚撒，不是所罗门的继承人亚撒！】

亚撒感到自己怀里的人动作突然僵住了。

菲尼克斯把头从亚撒肩膀上挪开，金红的长发也随着他的动作垂了下去，他扬起脸看着亚撒澄澈的金色眼睛。

他的亚撒不会这样看他。

那蜜糖一样甜美的孩子眼睛里有星星，而不是这样清澈如同水镜。

菲尼克斯缓慢地松开了亚撒。他刚倒退了半步，亚撒毫无预兆地抓住了他的手腕，问出让整条走廊陷入死寂的问题。

亚撒说：“你的时间线上替代我被大卫王奉给主的人是谁？是那个叫所罗门的人吗？”

千里眼能察觉的蛛丝马迹很多，但没有决定性的证据，于是他搞错了顺序。

粉色头发的医生大概是这条L形走廊上唯一不知道亚撒在拐角的人。他缓缓地转过身去，被大卫拉住。

押沙龙挑起右边的眉毛。

菲尼克斯哑口无言。

帕拉塞尔苏斯下意识地摸了摸心口。亚撒注意到他的动作，以为他是不舒服，注意力迅速地转移了——他刚才那个问题本来就是随便一问，他不在乎能不能得到答案。

炼金术士只是是隔着衣服摸了摸下面藏着的东西。亚撒有些好奇那是什么，手指灵巧地从帕拉塞尔苏斯的领口钩住一条链子拉出来。

链子上坠着一枚纯金的指环。在原本的时间线上，亚撒和帕拉塞尔苏斯交换了宝具的使用权。就像亚撒拥有水银剑一样，帕拉塞尔苏斯拥有这枚戒指。看上去它和亚撒的指环没什么区别，概念上却是完全不同的东西。

那是“所罗门王的遗产”，是亚比央之子亚撒的立身之本。

人理修正篡改了亚撒的生平，篡改了亚撒的记忆，然而亚撒仍是亚撒。现在，亚撒拥有能够通晓过去和未来的千里眼。当他把视线转向时间线之外的迦勒底的过去和未来时，那些被深埋、被覆盖、被扭曲的真相，逐渐浮出水面。

魔力的风暴在迦勒底的走廊上炸开。盖提亚没能阻止亚撒触碰那枚指环，却还来得及避免迦勒底被亚撒毁掉——隐瞒已经毫无意义，他展开了时间神殿，将亚撒拉了进去。

帕拉塞尔苏斯也被盖提亚一齐带了进去。千里眼告诉盖提亚，不这么做的话，亚撒会立刻返回座上。

他承受不了真相。

在亚撒一无所知的时候，他永远地失去了所罗门王。

幕间·另一个迦勒底 完。


	5. 海滩假日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前提：主线HE。
> 
> 罗曼医生模样的所罗门=所罗曼（√）
> 
> 亚撒系统外挂盖提亚（√）
> 
> 亚撒身体状况=二十岁状态（√）（盖盖连人类历史都能重置，回溯个躯壳的时间算什么）
> 
> 亚撒和所罗门和好（？）

自从……之后，亚撒对某人的态度就变了。

这位“某人”活该如此。

所罗门顶着粉毛医生的模样，小心翼翼地看着亚撒。至少亚撒还愿意理会罗曼医生，要是所罗门出来，他绝对立刻翻脸走人。

“不去。”没等罗曼医生开口，亚撒一秒钟直接拒绝。自从亚撒顶替所罗门的位置正式成为盖提亚的上级，他也拥有了调用千里眼的权限。

所罗门想让他离开迦勒底出门散散心，就跟马里斯比利商量了以下，策划了这次迦勒底团建活动——海滩三日游。亚撒这两天本来就有点烦躁，如果换个人来通知说不定他会考虑一下到底去不去，但来的是这位，得，免谈。

亚撒端起平板电脑继续跟梅林聊天。魔法⭐梅莉真实身份曝光后，会通过网页跟梅莉说话的只剩下亚撒一个。半梦魔见多识广，面对饲主又格外优待，是个不错的聊天对象。

按半梦魔的说法，亚撒的噩梦由纯粹的悲伤和爱组成，营养价值和味道都不错，供应又充足，半梦魔不用再刻意去撩人获取口粮。亚撒现在能狠得下心对所罗门甩脸色也有半梦魔的功劳。

花之魔术师曾经当着所罗门的面勾搭亚撒：“你看，你是第三魔法的魔法使，我是半梦魔，都拥有无穷尽的时间，干脆——”

亚撒不理他，并向他扔了一只芙芙。

“我不好看吗？”梅林作出伤心欲绝的样子。

当时亚撒这么回答：“高速咏唱C、阵地作成C、道具作成C的废物离我远点。高速神言A以下、阵地作成A以下、道具作成EX以下的我不考虑。”亚撒根本不看梅林表演，直接靠在高速神言A、阵地作成A、道具作成EX的炼金术士怀里打了个哈欠。

后来梅林一点也不无辜地被炼金术士的小花招折腾了好几回。千里眼有什么用，想看梅林笑话的人太多了，炼金术士不缺帮手，至少芙芙非常乐意殴打他。

扯远了。

粉罗曼医生僵硬地看着倒在沙发上，用平板电脑挡着他视线的亚撒。

“呃，大家都去……”

亚撒没反应。

“还是去吧？马里斯安排的行程，内容还挺丰富的。”见亚撒没有撵他走，粉毛医生大着胆子在亚撒对面的沙发上坐下。

亚撒耐着性子听着医生介绍着团建活动的内容，一声不吭——直到医生开始兴致勃勃地介绍预定行程中的海鲜烧烤活动。

亚撒稍微挪开平板电脑，打断了罗曼医生的讲述：“我讨厌海鲜——而且我虾青素过敏。”

他是真的讨厌海鲜。当玛迦想要折磨亚撒的时候，就会送新鲜的贝类食物给他。亚撒不但不能拒绝祖母慷慨赐予的食物，还得感谢她把珍稀新奇食物特地送给他的关爱之心。

罗曼医生僵住了。

亚撒平静地指出，“而且我海鲜过敏是随你。你、罗波安和亚比央都是海鲜过敏。幸好虾贝类水产极少出现在牛羊肉占主导地位的以色列宫廷食谱上。”

“……”粉毛医生尴尬得半句话都说不出来。

亚撒把平板放在腿上，神色平淡地看着罗马尼·阿其曼脸上的懊恼。亚撒在心里叹了口气，所罗门海鲜过敏这件事盖提亚是知道的，但他自己居然不记得这件事。这个人根本不知道照顾自己的，看看没了盖提亚他的日子都是怎么过的。再想想他抽屉里的药瓶——

【你心疼谁呢？】盖提亚在线发来嘲讽。

【没心疼谁，我只是有点好奇圣杯给他捏的身体为什么不过敏了——清姬做饭他也没少吃。】

【……】盖提亚一时哑口无言。

亚撒拾起放在腿上的平板电脑，站起来。

“告诉马里斯，我会参加的。”

罗曼医生猛地抬起头。

亚撒恶趣味地勾起嘴角，“正好跟菲利普斯约会。”

“——！！！”

【——！！！】

亚撒在脑内拒绝了十来个魔神的私聊请求，施施然走向炼金术士的工坊。

阳光，海滩。

大部分从者都穿得很清凉，女孩子们穿着各式各样养眼的泳装，男性从者们大多光裸着上身，展示着结实的肌肉，就算不打算下水的或者怕晒的，也顶多穿件半袖的T恤。

但总有那么两三个人不合群。

梅林和亚撒都是长袖衬衫加长裤，盖得严严实实的。梅林还整了个披肩，骚气得让人不忍直视。其实贤王穿的也不少，但人家把袖子拉起来，领口扣子解开，看上去也很清凉。

亚撒躺在沙滩椅上，躲在伞的阴影里，补眠。再看看帕拉塞尔苏斯，炼金术士正兴致盎然地给小姑娘们做刨冰呢。

盖提亚、约沙法、大卫和罗曼医生在沙滩上不同的位置观察着，想法出奇一致——说好的约会呢？一个睡觉一个玩，这叫哪门子的约会啊？

盖提亚想了想，把菲尼克斯放了出来，把跳着脚要出来的西迪按了回去。

金红的大美人今天没用亚撒的脸。自从知道亚撒在谈恋爱，他就开始注意各种方面的细节，以免自己在不自知的情况下给亚撒添堵。 

过了一会儿，菲尼克斯向盖提亚报告：【应该是昨晚没睡好。】

【梅林那个废——】盖提亚嘴角抽搐了一下。是了，昨晚梅林和贤王一起挤兑所罗门，然后梅林跟所罗门干了一架。

但是，盖提亚还是觉得有点不对。

亚撒醒了。他打了个哈欠，感觉到魔神们的公共频道里一片安静，就打了个招呼。

【。】

他什么也没说，就是表示一下我在线、已经醒了的意思。

盖提亚熟练地立刻禁言了其他魔神然后私聊亚撒。

【你昨晚没睡好？做噩梦了？】

亚撒坐起来，抽出块手帕擦脸，【是没睡好，没做噩梦。】

【——？】

【我现在身体好得很。】亚撒的语气里带着一点莫名的奇怪意味。【甚至有点太好了。】

盖提亚掐断了跟亚撒的私聊，然后全频道红字高亮发了一长串系统警告。

亚撒忍笑。

他站起身，把趴在他肚子上的风元素精灵捡起来往炼金术士背后一丢。

“我要吃刨冰，要桃子味。”

“好。”炼金术士只给了他比别人少很多的一小份。他不敢让亚撒多吃凉的。

于是亚撒开始为多吃一口冷饮跟炼金术士撒娇。

对，就是撒娇。他抱着帕拉塞尔苏斯的胳膊，用软绵绵甜蜜蜜的语调歪缠着，完全不讲道理，只是一遍遍地重复着自己的要求。

罗曼医生和盖提亚都熟悉亚撒这一面，约沙法和大卫可从来没见过亚撒跟人撒娇的模样。

约沙法都看傻了。

盖提亚扶额。魔神已经够他烦心的了，但现在看来他还得帮亚撒看着点约沙法……

亚撒不会游泳，对水枪大战、沙滩排球一类运动更是毫无兴趣。

于是他跟帕拉塞尔苏斯说，想出去逛逛。

炼金术士自然同意，于是也站起来，稍微收拾一下。

亚撒替他把挽起的头发放下了编成辫子，然后向他伸手。以希伯来语说：“起来，与我同去。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯愣了一下。他没听懂。

炼金术士不喜欢外语，除了需要用所以不得不学的几门语言，他一点多余的都没学。

也许他该学一下希伯来语？

炼金术士伸手给亚撒，然后给了他一个疑问的眼神。

“你猜呀。”亚撒露出带着一点淘气的笑容。

一直竖着耳朵的罗曼医生心情说不出的复杂。这句子太熟了。

【我的佳偶，我的美人，起来，与我同去。】

亚撒居然用雅歌的句子去撩帕拉塞尔苏斯。

“我的佳偶、你甚美丽、你甚美丽，你的眼好像鸽子眼。”亚撒带着一点儿可爱的得意劲儿，眼睛亮闪闪地继续念。“我愿与你亲吻，因你比酒更美。你是荆棘中的百合，是森林中的果树。我的佳偶，我的美人，你的唇似一抹朱红线，你回目一顾，夺去了我的心。”

约沙法站起来走向大海。他要去潜个水冷静一下。他爹活着的时候一辈子没开窍，没想到开窍了之后居然会当着对方的面念情诗——还是所罗门作的情诗。

“……教我希伯来语吧。”炼金术士认输。

大卫用刮目相看的眼光盯着亚撒的背影看了一会儿，路过石化的罗曼医生，拍了拍他的肩膀，走了。

亚撒这“出去走走”出得有点远。

难得从时间线外的迦勒底回到正常世界，魔法使干脆带着他的爱人来了一次故地重游。

亚撒把空间转移的落点设置在巴塞尔大学的一处无人的走廊上。

在巴塞尔，帕拉塞尔苏斯赢得了他人生最大的一次胜利。他救下了一位被传统医学判定必须截肢的病人，治好了他的腿。因此，他得以在巴塞尔大学授课，开创了医疗化学这一全新学科。

而如今——

“巴塞尔大学是瑞士最古老的大学……在1527到1528年，医生、炼金术士和哲学家帕拉塞尔苏斯作为医药学教授在巴塞尔大学任教，他打破了学者们用拉丁语讲授的传统而使用日耳曼方言，是第一个在大学里这样讲授知识的人。……巴塞尔的医学和生物化学系居世界领先地位……巴塞尔市主要经济支柱是医药学和化工工业，……”

亚撒念得很认真，很开心。其实现代的巴塞尔大学跟帕拉塞尔苏斯已经没什么关系了，但这所学校愿意在校史中特地提及这位医疗化学的开创者，把他在这里任教的两年视作值得夸耀的一笔。

不用亚撒念，帕拉塞尔苏斯也看得懂宣传板上的德语。炼金术士的脸已经红到耳根，但亚撒死死地扣着他的手拉着他站在宣传板前不让他走。

帕拉塞尔苏斯离开巴塞尔时并不光彩。因为焚烧了当时的“官方教材”，他受到了其他教授们的排挤。他的一生差不多都在重复这个过程——因成绩和能力而受到赏识，因肆无忌惮的脾气而受排挤，然后到下一个城市。那时亚撒隐姓埋名做他的助手，跟着他没少吃白眼。

亚撒在帕拉塞尔苏斯的脸上吻了吻，不再逗他，拉着他的手在校园里乱逛。有些建筑还保持着古老的模样，有些地方面目全非却又似曾相识。

两个男人手拉手多少会引起惊讶的视线，但亚撒和帕拉塞尔苏斯容貌太好看，没有人说什么。

亚撒和帕拉塞尔苏斯在巴塞尔大学附近的小咖啡馆里吃了午餐，在医学期刊里消磨了一个下午。他们安静地面对面坐着，偶尔小声交谈一两句。

在海边被太阳烤着算什么，这才是放假。

晚饭之后，他们才回到迦勒底众人入住的酒店。

早上刚来办入住的时候，原本安排的是罗曼医生和亚撒一间，但粉毛医生被约沙法黑着脸赶走了。亚撒想了想，给约沙法留了言，然后刷菲奥蕾的卡重开了一间房。

帕拉塞尔苏斯端着本厚厚的医学期刊看着，一路被亚撒牵着走，然后被拉着坐下。等他意犹未尽地看完整本书，亚撒已经洗完澡在擦头发了。

等会儿，这不是早上的房间。帕拉塞尔苏斯抬眼，就看见亚撒光脚踩在地毯上，带着“啊，好麻烦”的表情动作有点粗暴地用毛巾裹着头发。

炼金术士伸手想要帮忙，被亚撒推开，“我自己来，你快去洗漱，早点睡。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯洗完澡出来，亚撒正靠着床头，就着床头灯翻他刚看完那本期刊。

“不是说早点睡吗？”

亚撒瞪了炼金术士一眼。

“你昨天没睡好，今——”

魔法使打了个响指。下一秒，炼金术士发现自己已经躺在床上，而亚撒按着他不让他动。

“你猜我为什么没睡好？”亚撒凑近帕拉塞尔苏斯的耳朵，“菲利普斯？”

帕拉塞尔苏斯一时没有反应过来。

亚撒干脆趴下来，身体的重量都压在帕拉塞尔苏斯身上。

猛然醒悟过来的炼金术士瞬间双颊通红。亚撒在他耳边轻笑，呼出的气息让他耳朵发痒。

亚撒用胳膊肘撑着上身，凑过去亲吻那一抹红线。魔法使的唇舌和手指一样灵巧，不多时帕拉塞尔苏斯再也没法不出声地呼吸。

炼金术士的声音很好听。亚撒松开他的嘴唇，转向他的颈项、锁骨和胸膛。帕拉塞尔苏斯的手搭在亚撒肩头，不知道是想要推开还是拉近。说真的，亚撒的吻他还受的住，但是另外一样他受不了——帕拉塞尔苏斯快恨死亚撒那双灵巧的手了。

炼金术士原本清明的眸光蒙上一层雾气，思维也变得乱七八糟。百人斩了不起哟。他本能地抬起胳膊，用手腕堵住自己的嘴巴。

可是，堵得住嘴巴堵不住耳朵。亚撒在他耳边低语。炼金术士本能地向另一侧缩去，恰好给了亚撒机会，去碰触他更加敏感的后颈和脊背。

现在，不光是那双手，帕拉塞尔苏斯连亚撒的唇齿也恨上了。

他知道健康的亚撒跟以前肯定不一样，但没想到会差这么多。以前亚撒身体不好的时候炼金术士都不怎么敢动他，现在——

“菲利普斯？”亚撒的嗓音比往常低沉得多。

帕拉塞尔苏斯胡乱点了点头。亚撒轻柔地用自己的嘴唇啄吻着帕拉塞尔苏斯的嘴唇，而被他吻着的人长长地出了一口气。

炼金术士的呼吸还没平缓回来，就变得比原先更加支离破碎了。

夜还很长呢。


	6. 幕间  亚撒的收藏

1 .   
虽然亚撒的魔术材料很快清点完了，但是亚撒的清点工作远远没有真正完成。需要花大把时间清点的，是被亚撒分类为“其他物品”的收藏品，但是这些东西并不适合拿出来让外人看。  
举例，其他物品包括M82A1，M240B，M320，SMAW-D之类的东西，哪样拿出来都会吓到时钟塔的魔术师们和迦勒底的工作人员。至少当初马里斯比利就吓了一跳。  
所以这次帮亚撒清点“其他物品”的主要是魔神们，以及几个信得过的自己人。  
对了，那些字母分别代表狙击枪、机枪、榴弹发射器和火箭筒。另外，亚撒还有架直升机。

2.  
最初的时候，亚撒在虚数空间里的工坊还只是个仓库——是犹大王亚撒的私库。  
约沙法不是魔术师，虚数空间他用不了，而且亚撒收藏里最有价值的部分只对魔术师才有价值，所以这份财产没有传给约沙法。  
亚撒在“死后”仍习惯性地积攒着财富。他游荡在国境边界，在他生前一次都没看见过的属于他的土地上，猎杀着各种非人的魔物，以及异国神明。  
直到约沙法死去。  
亚撒接走了约兰之外的、约沙法的其他儿子们，并把戒指给了撒加利亚。  
所罗门王的戒指是亚撒私库的钥匙，而亚撒收藏着接近国家级别的战略储备。亚撒也算是守城经验丰富了，粮食、水、药品和军械放在虚数空间里不用担心被盗、腐败、锈蚀，放进去什么样拿出来还是什么样。  
如果撒加利亚想要回到耶路撒冷称王，亚撒是支持的。但撒加利亚一生都没有生出“我来当王”的想法，他的儿子约书亚也没有。  
约沙法死后，亚撒不再庇护这个国家。因为亚撒那句“这是你的罪”，犹大国的祭司们拒绝保护约兰，于是约兰仅仅在位八年，就因为诅咒而肠穿肚烂凄惨死去。  
那之后，撒加利亚用戒指呼唤了亚撒，理由是参加约书亚的婚礼。  
亚撒没有回应他。  
亚撒再也没有出现在他的子孙们面前。

3.  
之后亚撒一直在各个神秘聚集之处游荡，寻找着解脱的方法。有时遇上不长眼的，亚撒也不介意黑吃黑。亚撒对知识和真相的好奇心并未泯灭。在耶路撒冷逐渐成形的过程中，他也拥有了博物馆和图书馆。

4.  
实际上，如果不论种类而论重量的话，亚撒收藏中占比例最高的是食品和药品。两千多年只进不出的积攒，足以让亚撒“耶路撒冷级别的战略储备”增长到——亚撒估算了一下，大概够美国人吃一天？一天半？  
美国有三亿多人呢。  
亚撒清点的时候也觉得自己有点过分。很快，他开始自我安慰：反正虚数空间无限大，存就存了吧，放着也不变质。

5.  
亚撒对干净、安全的食物和饮水的渴求已经变成执念了。  
按盖提亚的说法，亚撒纯是饿怕了。  
虽然很不好笑，但亚撒差不多真的是按世界末日的标准攒家底的——然后他就遇到了世界末日。

6.  
亚撒的“其他物品”大部分是他个人感兴趣的收藏，或者不知道分成哪类好又舍不得扔的东西。比如，没什么用处但是很好看的天然宝石。  
20克拉的钻石在亚撒眼里也是没什么用处的，甚至比不上水晶粉末。不过，可以拿这些没什么用的宝石交换其他有用的东西，所以他还是各种宝石都收藏了一些，按照大小颜色整整齐齐一层一层排在箱子里。  
考列斯第一次搬那个行李箱大小的箱子时，差点砸了脚。菲奥蕾指挥自己新制造的魔偶去帮他的忙，然后就被各色宝石闪瞎了眼。  
菲奥蕾和考列斯一齐停下来看着亚撒，亚撒脑袋上冒出个问号——看我做什么？  
考列斯念叨着古代王、古代王，继续干活去了。  
同样的箱子还有好几排呢。

7.  
说到宝石，就不得不提一下亚撒各种矿物的收藏——覆盖了差不多整个元素周期表，大量的金属锭，尤其是铁和铜，以及常见的合金。  
与金属锭的重量相当的，是大量的非人生物素材，皮毛、骨骼、血液之类，有些是还没处理过的魔兽尸体。  
比如，还热乎的龙。  
一整头刚咽气还热乎的红龙。  
约沙法只比那龙的一个指节高一咪咪。  
阿尔托莉雅和阿尔托利斯表示他们的心脏有点不好，先去歇歇。

8.  
亚撒并不收藏艺术品。他对艺术品没研究也没兴趣。所以，当亚撒掏出个用羊皮纸细细封好的画框时，他自己也愣了一下，拆开看了，才想起来是什么。  
半分钟后，亚撒双眼亮晶晶地举着幅半成品肖像画，站在达·芬奇面前。  
那是她——应该说他，画了一半的，年轻的帕拉塞尔苏斯的半身像。  
放鸽子大王鸽了快五百年，最终也没跑掉。

9.  
亚撒又想了想，找出了帕拉塞尔苏斯的毕业论文，原件。  
温文尔雅的炼金术士脸一路红到脖子根。这种黑历史你留着是想干什么？！  
“那个时候菲利普斯多可爱啊——”亚撒笑眯眯，“偷偷亲我的时候，只敢亲脸的。”

10.  
亚撒拿出了个首饰盒。似乎是经常被人拿出来，里面的东西看上去都有些旧了。  
约沙法凑过来合上了盖子，从亚撒手里拿走它，故技重施地放在衣柜顶上。  
亚撒没有表示反对，之后也没再继续清点别的东西，只是看着来帮忙的玛修愣了好一会儿。  
罗曼医生问他在想什么，亚撒看向衣柜顶上的盒子。  
罗曼医生走过去，踮起脚拿下来，交给亚撒。  
亚撒再次打开盒子，也不翻动里面的东西，只是一样一样盯着看。  
盖提亚感觉到亚撒的情绪变得很低落，他又忙着，就指示菲尼克斯过去哄一哄。  
一身金红，仿若亚撒双生姐妹的菲尼克斯凑过去挤在亚撒和罗曼医生之间，看了他一会儿，变换了容貌。十一二岁，银发金眼的女孩子靠着亚撒的胳膊，抬头看着他。  
亚撒从首饰盒里取出一支织物编成的花朵簪在菲尼克斯鬓角，笑了笑，什么都没说。  
约沙法有些生气地大步走过来，亚撒摆摆手阻止了他。  
罗曼医生把菲尼克斯鬓角的花朵摘下来放回去，合上盖子。  
菲尼克斯不明所以地左看看右看看，然后忐忑地看着亚撒。  
亚撒安抚地对它笑笑，让它变回金红的鸟儿，抱起来，抚摸它下巴上的绒羽。  
他的女儿们淹没在历史的洪流里，英灵座上没有她们的位置。  
幸好，他还有约沙法。


	7. 幕间  盾というもの （全）

亚撒·基列莱特跟玛修·基列莱特是不一样的——差异不仅仅是性别，他的免疫力比玛修要好得多，所以他偶尔能离开病房出门走走。他会跟他的姐妹讲一些“外面的事”。比如，他觉得他跟马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚所长长得有些像。  
确实有些像。  
另外，她的兄弟不喜欢罗曼医生。罗曼医生是唯一会走入病房跟他们交谈的工作人员，但亚撒·基列莱特不喜欢他。他说他讨厌被当作“可怜的孩子”。  
玛修依然不能明白。罗曼医生带来书籍和玩具的时候，亚撒·基列莱特明明很高兴。  
在她的实验失败之后，她的兄弟要进行新的实验了。  
玛修·基列莱特表现得很平静。她还能感受到降临到她身体上的英灵残留的愤怒，但她并不明白这怒火的来源。她也不明白实验前后，迦勒底工作人员们那些与平常不同的反应。  
玛修只是默默地、默默地把这些都记下来。  
在失去她的兄弟的那天，玛修遇到了亚比央之子亚撒，犹大国的第三代王。  
那是她第一次俯视别人——亚撒单膝跪在她床前，仰视着玛修，温柔地跟她说话。  
罗曼医生对她也很温柔，但是他们的态度并不完全一样。玛修说不上来是哪里有区别，只是感觉亚撒更亲切。  
罗曼医生会刻意规避不必要的身体接触，毕竟他是成年男性，而玛修是才十岁出头的少女。但亚撒医生会非常自然地主动抚摸玛修的头发，偶尔拍拍她的背和肩膀，或者在她治疗中不方便活动的时候，抱着她移动位置。  
某一次，罗曼医生心情低落，玛修试着像亚撒医生那样摸摸罗曼医生的脑袋，却被粉毛医生下意识躲开了。虽然罗曼医生最后说有被她安慰到，但玛修还是有些介意。她不太明白为什么亚撒和罗曼医生对于“接触”的反应完全不同。  
亚撒是这么解释的：“我有九个女儿，罗曼医生还是单身呢。”  
然后，老父亲对十一岁的玛修强调了一遍“身体的哪些地方不能让人碰”。  
玛修懵懂地听着。“可是，身体检查的时候……”  
她不明白为什么这句话会让亚撒露出那么难过的表情。虽然只是一瞬，亚撒就恢复了原先温和的笑容，但他眼中的悲伤还是让她感觉到了刺痛。  
“等你好起来，就不需要那些检查了。”亚撒说。“你得学会保护自己。”  
“……哎？”  
“你需要明白什么样的碰触是恶意，是想要伤害你。”亚撒谨慎地斟酌着用词。  
“亚撒医生希望我能很好地保护自己——是这样吗？”玛修向他确认。  
亚撒认真地点点头。  
“那么，什么是恶意呢？”  
亚撒认真地思考了一会儿。玛修和他的儿女们不同，她非常聪明，又过于纯真。他说什么都会对她造成深远的影响。  
那个下午他和玛修聊了很久。具体的过程玛修已经有些记不清了，她只是明白了一件事——“善恶”“对错”“好坏”都不是绝对的，在乎个人的主观选择，和“真假”“是否”不同。  
亚撒开始陆陆续续地给她讲一些故事。他不问玛修听完故事之后有什么感想，也不对她灌输他的观点，只是让她自己分辨、思考。  
当然，如果玛修问他是怎么想的，他也不会拒绝回答。  
在这一点上，亚撒医生和罗曼医生很不一样。罗曼医生总是希望玛修能学会“正常的普通人应该是怎么样的”，而亚撒医生除了坚持底线不动摇，希望玛修自由成长。  
他们两个都是温和的脾气，但他们经常因为玛修起争执。不是因为治疗方案，而是其他许多边边角角的细节问题。  
比如，罗曼医生会给玛修念童话，跟她一起看电影。亚撒医生对睡前故事这项活动嗤之以鼻。  
“——逻辑呢？”  
“童话啦，童话，你要什么逻辑？”  
“这种故事在睡前讲给孩子听不怕她做恶梦吗？”  
“我又没挑恐怖的那几个！”  
“海的女儿还不恐怖吗？”  
诸如此类。  
总之，亚撒医生对童话故事意见很大。“哄和骗有多大区别？王子在自己花园里突然发现陌生的美女，第一反应是考虑自家王宫的安全问题，谁把她带进来的，是哪个派系的势力想往他身边塞人——而不是——”亚撒嫌弃地瞥了一眼童话书。  
“你的童心呢？普通的这个年纪的小女孩不就喜欢这种王子公主的故事吗？”  
亚撒一口气没喘上来咳了好一会儿，“我的童心早死光了。如果童心是这种东西那还不如不要。”  
于是童话的问题不了了之，罗曼医生也没再坚持给玛修讲睡前童话故事。不久之后，他们又因为另一件小事吵起来——亚撒开始教玛修编织和插花。  
“你这是刻板印象！”罗曼医生认为亚撒是性别歧视。  
亚撒扶额，“那个嚷嚷着普通女孩子做的事情都该让玛修试一试的人是谁？而且，我也做好教玛修制作航模或者鲁布·戈德堡机械的准备了，只是她不感兴趣。”  
“呃……”  
总之，这样细小的摩擦，时不时地就会上演。玛修开始还会介意他们因为自己而起争执，后来就学会了“笑而不语”。  
有的时候，亚撒医生或者罗曼医生会单独来争取她的支持。比如，亚撒偶尔会跟玛修商量如何哄罗曼医生。  
“可是，亚撒医生。你不是说哄和骗没有区别吗？”  
“对呀，所以我偷偷地来跟你说。”亚撒理所当然地回答。“坏事要偷偷地做嘛。”  
玛修和亚撒偷偷地做了许多“坏事”，比如，给罗曼医生做生日蛋糕、愚人节的惊吓盒之类。  
玛修也会帮罗曼医生隐瞒一些不想让亚撒知道的事情，虽然未必会成功。  
她知道他们以各自不同的方式保护着她，以及彼此。  
年幼的女孩儿生出了对“恢复健康”和“长大”的渴望——她想去看看外面的世界，看看亚撒和罗曼口中的星空。

玛修第一次离开迦勒底，看到的并不是蓝天白云，也不是夜幕星空，而是燃烧的冬木。  
她不是不慌乱的——可是，她身边还有一个比她更不了解情况，几乎一无所知的普通人。  
她的御主，藤丸立香。  
不知道是天性勇敢还是无知者无谓，立香出乎意料地镇定。受她的影响，玛修一边向立香介绍情况，一边也渐渐平静下来。玛修几乎没有过多思考，本能地牢记着训练中她被教导过的内容，向立香介绍着现状。  
好在，她们很快跟迦勒底重新建立了联络。她们找到了奥尔加玛丽所长，又和亚撒医生汇合。  
玛修跟亚撒轻轻地拥抱了一下。  
她安心了。  
亚撒带来了补给，玛修和立香一起坐在倒伏的树干上吃着面包喝着牛奶，莫名产生了一种“好像野餐”的感觉——虽然她只在书上读过野餐相关的事情。  
玛修听着亚撒和库·丘林、奥尔加玛丽的谈话，被亚撒说出的真相吓得面包都掉了。  
奥尔加玛丽所长已经死了。那么，亚撒医生呢？他是站在奥尔加玛丽所长身边的啊？  
当玛修把注意力集中到亚撒身上的时候，属于亚从者的敏锐感官给了她答案：亚撒医生伤得很重。  
玛修握紧了盾牌。她不知道赠与她灵基的英灵的真名，没有关键的宝具，也没有战斗的经验，只能靠本能挥动盾牌而已。  
就算这样——  
“……我也想战斗。”玛修祈求地看着亚撒医生银中带金的眼睛。  
“不是现在。”亚撒态度坚决地拒绝了她。“你的任务不是击败敌人——那是我的工作。你需要保护好你自己，还有你的御主，以及奥尔加玛丽。”  
玛修张着嘴，却说不出反驳的话。她很熟悉亚撒医生的表情，亚撒医生不是在开玩笑的，他是真的把保护立香和奥尔加玛丽的任务交给了她。  
……我能做到吗？保护好前辈，保护好奥尔加玛丽所长？  
恐慌突然击中了玛修。她意识到，亚撒医生已经是在硬撑了，他真的没有余力做更多的事。  
“那我就都靠你啦，玛修。”  
她的前辈握住了她的手。  
玛修看着立香明亮的眼睛。“好。”她回给立香一个笑容，握着盾牌，隐匿在能同时策应到亚撒医生和立香她们的位置。  
玛修轻轻活动着握盾的手指。先前的短暂战斗中，她一直是靠着身体的本能行动的，几乎没有时间思考。  
她现在正在2004年的冬木市，迦勒底之外的世界——燃烧的，毁灭的世界。  
她现在是亚从者，身上穿的不是病号服，也不是迦勒底的制服，而是属于从者的灵衣，一身方便活动的盔甲。  
她现在能一拳捶裂墙壁，也能顺着墙壁冲上几层楼的高度，灵活得不可思议。  
她手里有盾。  
盾是在进攻时用于防御的武器。  
她身后是要保护的御主和所长，前方是努力保护她们的亚撒医生。  
玛修轻轻地、小幅度地活动着四肢的关节。没有人教过她，但她知道随时准备作战的时候热身是非常有必要的。这是来自凭依在她躯壳中的英灵的知识。  
她仍然不知道他的名字。但她对他心怀感激。如果没有这份力量，她根本没有办法保护任何人。  
玛修并没有太多时间思考。漆黑的亚瑟王一出现就发现了她。被扭曲的阿尔托利雅注视着浅紫色头发的少女手中的盾牌，无视了其他人的存在。  
“盾吗。”黑色的剑士双手握剑，“做好准备，不知名的少女。你的防御是否坚不可摧——让我这把剑来试一试！”  
身体本能地摆好了架势，双手举起盾牌，奔腾的魔力洪流无法损伤那块盾牌，但玛修的靴子已经深深陷入了泥土中。  
她的胳膊在颤抖，她的膝盖也在颤抖。  
玛修换了个姿势，右手反过来用手背和小臂抵着盾牌。她快站不住了。 但她不能倒下——她身后，有需要她保护的人。  
然后，玛修听到了立香和奥尔加玛丽所长的声音——  
“所长，令咒到底怎么用啊？”  
“笨蛋！想着给玛修补充魔力，然后说出来！”  
“玛修！我相信你！”  
她是被信任着的。  
是了——没有什么比这句话更能带给她勇气。

从特异点F返回迦勒底之后，亚撒医生和罗曼医生一起对玛修进行了非常详细的身体检查。  
玛修本人是没察觉任何不适的，不过，看着亚撒医生拿到检查结果之后明显放松下来的表情，  
她也松了口气。  
“那么，接下来最重要的任务——”亚撒医生看着她的盾牌。  
“真名判明……吗？”  
亚撒医生对她点了点头。  
“你有什么线索吗？”罗曼医生询问。  
“我猜，应该是跟阿尔托莉雅相关的圆桌骑士中的一位。”亚撒医生伸手轻轻摸着盾牌上的符文，“我没有见过阿尔托莉雅的圆桌骑士们，不过我对另一个世界线男性亚瑟王的圆桌骑士还算熟悉，反正人也不多，挨个试试吧。”  
“……能行吗？”罗曼医生迟疑着问。他还记得那位英灵在发现真相后的愤怒。  
亚撒医生一摊手，“不管怎样，我们应该跟他聊一聊。玛修这样不上不下的状态总不能一直僵持下去，不完整的灵基对她的身体健康没有好处。”  
“亚撒医生，你是……想要解除我的亚从者状态吗？把凭依在我身上的灵基返还？”玛修突然发问。  
亚撒安静地看了玛修一会儿，轻轻地点了点头。  
“为什么？”  
“这一切本来就不该发生，玛修。”冬木的圣杯不该存在，拟似从者的召唤实验不该开始，亚撒·基列莱特和玛修·基列莱特不该成为实验材料——  
“但是，那我就不会出生了。”玛修微微歪着头。  
两个成年人一齐沉默了。  
“怎么会呢，那个什么……”罗曼医生搜肠刮肚地找着安慰的话。“话不能这么说啊，这种不人道的实验当然是要被纠正的啊，但是，但是，”罗曼医生拼命用眼神示意着亚撒，想让他也说点什么。  
亚撒把手里的平板电脑放在桌子上，双手自然垂下，向玛修靠近了一步，面对面地直视着她。  
“玛修，关于凭依在你身上的这位英灵，你是怎么想的？”  
“如果，他没把力量借给我的话，我已经跟奥尔加玛丽所长一样，死在爆炸里了吧。”玛修想了想，“我很感激他。而且，是否解除凭依这件事，我想，应该听从他本人的意见。”玛修看了看亚撒医生，又看看旁边一脸担忧的罗曼医生，“是吧？”  
“玛修，”亚撒的声调格外柔和，“我问的是，你想怎么办。”  
“哎？”  
“成为真正的拟似从者正常地发挥从者的力量，还是返还灵基做个普通的人类。”  
无论她怎么想，他都会为她达成所愿。  
“……？”玛修些困惑。为什么亚撒医生会这么问？显而易见，迦勒底如今的状况，从者的力量非常重要。失去了这份力量，她还怎么保护别人呢？  
玛修的表情已经很明显了。亚撒没再追问。他抬起手轻轻把玛修的刘海撩起来一点，露出她的额头。亚撒揉了揉玛修的头发，松开手。  
他没有像以前那样亲亲玛修的额头，她现在是大姑娘了。  
“我知道了。”  
亚撒在医务室的地面上画了个简单的召唤阵法，让玛修站在中间。他要模拟召唤的环境，灌注魔力呼唤圆桌骑士们的真名，以类似召唤和灵基再临的方式，确定玛修身上凭依的到底是哪一位。  
“先试验一下——【阿尔托利斯】。”亚撒半开玩笑地念诵了一个不可能的答案。  
玛修以亚从者的姿态站在散发着浅金色微光的召唤阵里，握着亚撒的手。  
亚撒看着她。  
玛修回给他一个疑问的眼神。  
“看来不是，那么下一个——【阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡】。”  
玛修的手指尖不受控制地稍微动了动。她有些惊奇地睁大了眼睛，看着跟亚撒交握的那只手。  
“没什么，一切正常。”亚撒安慰道，按着他记忆中圆桌的顺序点名。“继续吧——【兰斯洛特骑——”  
玛修的手狠狠地攥了下去，亚撒最后一个音节都没发出来就疼得整张脸都不受控制地扭曲了一下。玛修慌忙松开手，旁边看着的罗曼医生也匆匆凑过来想要检查亚撒的手。  
玛修的筋力虽然不高，只有C，但是亚撒的筋力和耐久都是E-，相比之下根本不够看。亚撒用左手捂着右手，发挥了一下自己的高速神言技能迅速治愈了骨裂，好歹是把这事儿糊弄了过去。  
“没事，没受伤，就是吓了一跳。”亚撒安慰道，“这倒是一条线索，至少凭依在你身上这位跟兰斯洛特骑士关系不浅。”  
在亚撒的劝说下，玛修站了回去。这次亚撒的手心覆盖在玛修的手背上，这样就算玛修反应再大也不至于伤到他。  
“别怕，不会有事的。”亚撒看着玛修有些忐忑的样子，没有立刻继续仪式，而是温柔地看着她，直到她调整好情绪，逐渐平静下来。  
“那么，我们继续，”亚撒平和地微笑着，他跳过了高文、加雷斯等骑士的名字，直接念出与兰斯洛特骑士关系最紧密的那个名字。  
“【加拉哈德骑士】。”  
玛修周身的气息变了。她低下头，再抬起来，眼神和瞳色都变了。  
亚撒收回自己的手。“我是亚比央之子亚撒，魔术师，负责玛修健康的医生。”他稍微停顿了一下，看着对方收回手。  
“你好，加拉哈德骑士。”

年轻的骑士稍微环顾了一下四周，没有妄动。他花了一点时间接收玛修记忆中的信息。  
亚撒安静地、很有耐心地等着。罗曼医生紧张地抓着平板电脑边缘，手套已经微微有些湿了。  
亚撒安抚地看了罗曼医生一眼，然后继续温和地看着凭依在玛修身上的英灵，亚撒向后退了几步坐在检查床上，轻轻拍了拍身边的位置。  
加拉哈德下意识地就想要走过去坐在他身边——虽然玛修的意识已经被加拉哈德的意识压了下去，但她的本能仍在。面前的这个魔术师，是她信赖的人。  
加拉哈德没有顺应身体的本能，而是转头看向罗曼医生。他记得这个人。他第一次被召唤的时候，这个人也在场。  
罗曼医生的肩膀下意识地缩了缩。毫无疑问，那是加拉哈德，他的站姿、神情都和天真柔软的玛修不同，像是一抹凛冽的刀光，锐利而耀眼。  
“罗曼医生，麻烦你去通知立香，让她稍微等我一会儿。”亚撒轻声说。  
罗曼医生慌乱地左右看看，有些犹豫。  
“我向跟加拉哈德卿单独聊一下。”  
“……好吧。”罗曼医生动作僵硬地走向门口，开门，出门，关门之前突然退回半步扒着门框，冲医务室里小声喊了句“我一会儿就回来啊”，然后才走出去。  
亚撒从鼻子里哼出点儿笑音，无奈地微微摇头，然后把视线转回来，看着加拉哈德。  
加拉哈德审视着面前的魔术师。他很强，同时，他也很虚弱。加拉哈德一时无法分辨对方的情况，表情稍微露出点疑惑的意味。  
“你有什么疑问吗？”  
“……先前我把灵基留下后，已经返回英灵座了，”暗金色的眼睛直视着浅金色的眼睛，“魔术师，你是怎么做到把我唤醒的？”  
这个问题显然超出亚撒的预想，他脸上露出了明显的惊讶。亚撒思考了一下，回答：“在灵基的基础上持诵真名，这是难度很低的召唤术。有什么问题吗？”  
加拉哈德一时没有说话。看来他们对召唤难度的认知有很大偏差。  
“我是所罗门王的继承人，召唤术有加成。”亚撒想了想，补充。“而且我很熟悉另一个世界线的圆桌骑士们，原本就对你的真名有一定的把握。”  
“那么，你为何召唤我？”  
“我希望你能跟玛修谈谈。”亚撒轻轻叹了口气，“实际上，我希望你能解除凭依。”亚撒顶着年轻骑士冰泉一样清寒的目光，平静地道出自己的意见，“你救了玛修的命，我和她都很感激你，——但是，依靠残缺的灵基发挥从者的力量，对她的身体不是好事。”  
加拉哈德向亚撒走近了一步。  
“你也是拟似从者，你彻底覆盖了亚撒·基列莱特的人格。”但你却想让我解除凭依？  
“是的。”亚撒承认，“确实如此。”  
加拉哈德审视着亚撒的脸。魔术师的神情十分平静，眼神温和而坦然。  
他敏锐地察觉了对方掩藏的忧伤。  
“我很好奇你的理由。”年轻的骑士坦率地直言，“你看起来并不像……那种随随便便抹杀无辜生命而毫不怜悯的人。”  
亚撒笑了。这个笑容显得虚弱而苍白。“是意外。通常，亚比央之子亚撒只能以裁定者职阶被召唤，根本不可能以魔术师的职阶被召唤——因为，我活着的时候，对我的英灵做了点额外设置。我活了六十七年，在我的人类身份死去之后，我又以第三魔法的魔法使身份活了两千年左右，这两千年间，我一直通过召唤英灵座上的自己来保证我的人格不崩坏。”  
他稍微停顿了一会儿，给加拉哈德足够的时间消化过多的信息。  
“每一次，我都会让英灵座上的自己完全覆盖我本身。”亚撒轻轻叹了口气，“为了避免英灵座上的记录出现偏差，我对我英灵座上的记录做了限制——能召唤亚比央之子亚撒的，只有亚撒本人。”  
“亚撒·基列莱特跟你同名。”加拉哈德接上了亚撒的思路。  
“对，而且他对这个来源于我的名字很骄傲，还会幻想他就是我——”亚撒的表情变得有些苦涩，“他一直想，如果他是犹大王亚撒那样厉害的医生，玛修就不用一直呆在无菌病房里了。”  
加拉哈德陷入沉默。  
“刚刚那位罗曼医生，身上流着跟我相似的血脉，而且持有我的遗物。这大概也是我被召唤的原因之一。”亚撒的语调稍稍平复了一些，“我被召唤后，那个孩子没有一丁点抵抗地直接被我的人格覆盖了，几乎没留下什么痕迹。”  
留下的，只有对自由的向往和对解脱的执念。  
“我对活着没有执念，最初也没有留下来的打算。”似乎是难得找到了可以倾诉的对象，亚撒也有种解脱的感觉。  
“但是，玛修——那时她十一岁，”亚撒低下头不再看加拉哈德，“我有九个女儿——六个死在跟她差不多的年纪。”  
他根本没有办法放下她不管。  
“我只希望她能健康地活着。”亚撒抬起眼睛。  
“……所以，你希望我解除凭依，才召唤了我。”  
“对。”  
“你不怕我也覆盖了她的人格吗？”  
“不怕。所罗门王的召唤术不是圣杯战争里那种档次的东西，只要我不想，你就做不到。”亚撒坦言。“而且，就我对其他世界线上的加拉哈德卿的认识，你也不会那么想。最差的结果是我被你揍一顿出出气，也不是什么不能接受的结果。”  
“我不会对伤员出手。”  
亚撒笑了，“那更好。所以，加拉哈德卿，你愿意跟玛修谈一谈吗？”  
“你明明可以直接遣返我来解除凭依。”  
“是，”亚撒的笑意更明显了些，“但我可不是那种枉顾孩子意愿的专制家长。”  
亚撒稍微有些迟疑，“不管怎么样，凭依这件事，是你和她之间的事，严格来说，有决定权的，是你。如果她不同意——我也希望你能帮帮她。”  
他的姿态放得很低。  
加拉哈德神情复杂地看着他。“好的。我愿意跟她谈一谈，但是我不保证结果。”

玛修睁开了眼睛。  
她的脚下是似乎是湖水，清而浅，泛着银白色的光，有些像是耶路撒冷背面的地面。  
空中弥漫着白雾，她什么都看不见。  
玛修抬起手。她身上是日常穿的迦勒底工作人员外套，并非英灵武装。  
“是梦……吗。”  
玛修向前走了几步，四下望去，却只有雾气。  
“——有谁在吗？”  
没有人回答。  
玛修轻轻眨了一下眼睛。她听见了靴跟敲击水面的声音，还有行走间铠甲各个部分碰撞摩擦发出的清脆声响。  
骑士一步接着一步，平稳地向她走来。  
“啊。”她知道的，他就是把灵基借给她的英灵。和她为了动作灵活不得不去除部分铠甲不同，那副铠甲严实地将对方全身包裹着，一丝不漏地保护起来。从来没在玛修身上出现过的头盔完全隐藏了他的容貌，而且他腰间带着剑，盾并没在身边。  
——不，骑士其人，就是“盾”。坚定、稳固、决不后退。那是能抵挡一切进攻的钢铁的防线。  
骑士的步子并不重，却像是鼓槌，一步一步重重敲在玛修心里。  
有一瞬间玛修抬起了右脚，但很快她又重新站稳。  
她没有后退。  
骑士在少女面前站住。他抬起铠甲覆盖的双手，取下了头盔。白色的短发底下露出一只泛着金属般冷硬光泽的眼睛，和亚撒医生的眼睛有些像。不过，亚撒医生的眼睛，是银中泛金的浅金色，面前少年骑士的眼睛更像是铜色中泛着银色的光泽。  
“您好。”玛修刷地一下九十度鞠躬 ，“我是玛修·基列莱特……非常、非常感谢您的帮助……”  
“不必多礼。这只是骑士的本分而已。”  
玛修站起身。  
少年骑士挺拔地端立，面上一片严肃认真。“保护弱小和无助的人，对纯洁无辜之人予以尊重，这是我作为骑士的义务。”  
他在心中发出感叹。几乎什么都没经历过，温室之中培育出的花儿呀。  
少年骑士轻声开口。“亚撒王希望我和你谈一谈。”  
“哎？亚撒医生……对您说了什么吗？”  
“他希望我解除凭依，返回英灵座。”少年骑士注视着少女的神情。  
“这样，啊。”玛修放下手，“亚撒医生——果然，他不想，让我战斗，啊。”  
“那么，你是怎么想的呢？”  
是放弃这份灵基，恢复迦勒底“普通工作人员”的身份，还是继续保持这样亚从者的状态，成为修复人理的战斗力呢？  
玛修把视线从少年骑士的脸上挪开。她的心情就像是这一片白蒙蒙的雾气一样。  
“但、但是——这份力量，是属于您的，应该由您来决定……是吧？”  
玛修是知道的，凭依在她身上的英灵并不想成为从者。但他还是为了让她活下去，没有彻底解除凭依，迦勒底爆炸时，更是将力量借给了她，救了她的命。  
这份恩情她无以为报。  
“最终决定的权力确实归我所有，基列莱特小姐。但是，我答应了亚撒王，要询问你的意见。”  
那位溺爱着女儿的王，大概是想通过他来说服玛修放弃战斗吧。  
少年骑士不是不能理解那位王。男人保护身后的老幼妇孺是本分。心爱的女儿突然意外拿起了武器，对此感到担忧是人之常情。  
但是——他有一种预感，亚撒王的心愿可能会落空。面前着娇嫩的花朵，已经看到温室外的暴风了。  
那么，她是怎么想的呢？  
“不考虑我的意愿，只问问你自己的心。”  
“你是否愿意战斗？”  
“你是否愿意拿起武器？”  
“你是否愿意化身为剑与盾，击溃来犯之敌，保护身后之人？”  
“我……”玛修紧张地捏着衣摆。“我不知道。但是！”少女抬起头，“要让我在安全的地方看着……只是看着……我做不到！”  
少年骑士平静的眼睛眨也不眨，沉默地看着她。  
玛修一时说不出话。从迦勒底爆炸到现在，发生的事情太多了。  
“我——”  
为迦勒底死亡的工作人员收敛遗体的工作，她和前辈被排除在外。  
她感到很害怕。  
她又想到奥尔加玛丽所长，想到亚撒医生，想到他被雷夫教授挟持时的话。  
人类活着有意义吗？有价值吗？人理的存续——  
“我不知道，很多事情，我都不知道，但是，”玛修急促地喘着气，“我想保护他们——我知道这样的要求很无耻，但是、我希望您能把力量借给我。”  
她需要这份力量，这面盾牌，来替她身后的人抵挡伤害。  
“我希望您能留下来帮帮我，如果您愿意帮助亚撒医生他们的话，就算取代我也——”  
少年骑士抬起右手。“不必。你的意愿，我明白了。”  
少年骑士停顿了一小会儿，“我可以留下来。”  
“嗯。”少女喜出望外。  
“我会训练你掌握这份力量，直到你成为合格的骑士。”  
“是！”  
“别急着答应。”少年骑士沉稳地打量着纯洁的少女，“我的标准可以称得上严苛，你需要做好准备。”  
“是！我会努力的！”  
“但是，我有条件。”  
“请讲！我一定会完成的！”  
“那么，听好。”少年骑士微微勾起唇角。“我对你的第一个要求是，你必须自己说服亚撒王，允许你参加战斗。”  
“——哎？”玛修一时没有理解。  
“如果他不允许你参与，我留下来也没有任何意义。”  
“是这样……啊。”  
“那么，你该醒了。”  
少年骑士抬手，在玛修头上按了一下。  
少女的身影消失了。  
那位亚撒王，大概要陷入幸福的烦恼了吧？  
他并没有告诉玛修自己的名字。  
那初生的，无瑕的心愿，能否一直保持纯洁？  
那温室中绽放的花朵，是否真的有迎接暴风的勇气？  
是否有一天，她会成为足以令他托付真名和全部力量的，合格的骑士？  
——我拭目以待。

亚撒安静地看着玛修。  
少女缓缓地睁开眼睛。她仍然保持着拟似从者的状态。  
这不是亚撒想见到的。亚撒向后退了一步，踮起脚坐到检查床边上，耐心地等待玛修彻底清醒。  
“亚撒医生？”  
亚撒轻轻地点了点头。“见到他了？”  
“是的。啊，亚撒医生，你知道他的名字吗？”  
亚撒又点点头。选择留下来，却没有把真名托付给她吗？这比他预想得还要麻烦。  
“虽然我知道，但他亲自告诉你更合适，对吧？”  
“啊，是这样的。”  
玛修把加拉哈德愿意留下来但她必须获得亚撒允许的情况告诉了亚撒。  
亚撒沉默着没有回话。  
玛修太单纯了。尽管她天资聪颖，又从示巴获取了丰富广博的理论知识，但她极度缺乏人生经验，几乎仍是一张白纸。她出生在迦勒底，十岁之前，作为珍贵的实验材料，她并从未离开过监护病房。直到十一岁，玛修才第一次真正意义上地跟其他人类面对面交谈。  
让这样的女孩儿面对战争，无异于把才长出一点儿的花苞扔到车轮下，碾碎在泥浆里。  
他看了一会儿玛修期盼的眼睛，垂下目光。  
“我不同意。”  
“哎？为什么——”  
亚撒回头。  
医务室的门开了一条缝。罗曼医生从缝里瞄过来，跟亚撒对上了视线。  
“进来吧，你回来得正好。”  
罗曼医生小心地把门缝开大一点点，挤进来。  
“你直接把门彻底打开不好吗？”  
“呃——这不重要啦！情况怎么样了？”粉毛医生围着玛修团团转。  
“我不同意玛修以亚从者的身份参加战斗，仅此而已。”  
“但是，亚撒医生，我想战斗！作为前辈的从者，我——”  
玛修没能说下去，因为亚撒的神情变了。她捕捉到了那一丝没藏好的疲惫。  
“不行。”亚撒耐心地解释，“玛修，你听我说——”  
“首先，”亚撒缓缓地抽出水银剑，握在手里，然后就那么坐着一抬手。  
水银剑从玛修的脖子穿了过去——空间魔术把大半个剑身隐匿进其他维度，并没有真的伤到玛修，但视觉上就像是亚撒一剑刺穿了玛修的脖子。  
“啊——亚撒你干嘛？”罗曼医生吓了一跳。  
“从者化，强化了你的身体素质，让你拥有了从者的部分本能，但是你不是战士，玛修。”亚撒慢慢地收回水银剑。“你没有战斗力。”  
“现在迦勒底有我，有莱昂纳多，有约沙法，很快我还会安排立香召唤新的从者。”亚撒平静却不容置疑地叙述，“比起拿起武器做你不擅长的事情，我更建议你担负起你擅长的工作。迦勒底的工作人员伤亡惨重人手急缺，而你对示巴的了解比其他人多。”  
罗曼医生慢慢地垂下手，站好，看着玛修脸上动摇的神色。  
“玛修，”亚撒的声调逐渐变得柔和，“我需要你的帮——”  
“亚撒。”罗曼医生皱着眉，“我觉得你应该让玛修说一说她自己的想法。”  
亚撒抬头看了自家御主一眼。这一眼差点把罗马尼·阿其曼的心肝给捅穿。  
“啊哈哈——玛修十六岁了，也算是大孩子了，”粉毛医生眼神游离地打着哈哈。  
“我觉得你听一听她的想法也没什么不好的嘛——”  
亚撒沉默不语。  
“那什么，玛修你把立香找过来如何？毕竟你是她的从者嘛，这种事情不好瞒着她决定吧？”罗曼医生拼命给玛修使眼色，然后推着她出了医务室。  
罗曼医生关上了门，然后面对着门，背对着亚撒，暗暗为自己的小命祈祷。  
加油罗马尼！亚撒不会把自己的御主怎么样的！  
粉毛的医生磨磨唧唧地转回身，亚撒仍坐在检查床边上。  
罗曼医生刚巧看到似曾相识的手帕从亚撒手上消失。  
“呃……亚撒，你没事吧。”  
亚撒摇了摇头，没有说话。  
“那个，那个什么，虽然我明白你是为了玛修好啦，但是……”粉毛医生站在亚撒面前，眼睛瞥向旁边，然后抬起手扒拉着耳后的碎发，“你刚才，有点儿过分。”  
先是恐吓，然后贬低，接着夸奖，最后恳求——这样的话术，玛修一个对人心险恶毫无认知的孩子如何招架得了？  
“我知道你说的是实话，也是你内心的想法，但是，你会对约沙法这样做吗？”  
亚撒依旧沉默不语。  
罗曼医生在亚撒身边坐下来。检查床有点儿高，亚撒坐在边缘，脚尖是悬空的，但罗曼医生可以很轻松地触着地。罗曼医生侧过身半盘起一条腿，面对着亚撒。  
“约沙法像她这么大的时候不会不听我的话。”亚撒轻声说。  
罗曼医生观察着亚撒的脸色。还成，没说什么约沙法是男孩子玛修是女孩子之类的混账话。  
“你明明一直支持玛修想做什么就做什么。”  
“她以前也没想过玩命。”亚撒垂下眼帘。  
罗曼医生语塞。  
“玛修总是能让我想起阿莉尔。”亚撒掐住了自己的鼻梁，“我有九个女儿，阿莉尔是最健康的。”  
亚撒摇了摇头，没有再说下去。罗曼医生也没问。他猜得到，亚撒很可能是放任了阿莉尔的个人意愿，而结局……  
罗曼医生做了个深呼吸。“换位思考一下吧，亚撒，如果你是孩子，如果你因为家长的意愿放弃了自己的意愿，就算知道是为了自己好，但是，总是会留下遗憾的吧？”  
亚撒“呲”地笑出了声。罗曼医生这例子举得实在不恰当。要是所罗门王乐意对他指手画脚，他做梦都能笑醒。  
急促的敲门声打断了亚撒尚未说出口的话。还没等罗曼医生说请进，门就被推开了，玛修扑了进来。  
“亚撒医生！我想战斗！”少女直接绕过罗曼医生站到亚撒面前，“真的！我想跟前辈一起战斗！我想保护前辈，保护迦勒底的大家！”  
藤丸立香跟着玛修溜溜达达地进门，顺手把门关好，友善地跟罗曼医生打招呼，问些“医务室还蛮宽敞，这个设备是什么”之类毫无营养的废话。  
玛修两只手一齐把亚撒的右手握住，“我也想保护亚撒医生！”  
“我会努力训练，成为保护大家的盾！也许我无法胜过擅长战斗的敌人，但是在保护这件事上，我玛修·基列莱特绝对不会输！”  
玛修的刘海儿不知什么时候撩起来了，双眼明亮得惊人。她紧紧握着亚撒的右手，靠在自己锁骨之间的位置，“亚撒医生，请允许我跟你们、跟前辈一起战斗！”  
亚撒哑口无言。他用眼角的余光瞥着气定神闲的立香少女，而橘发的迦勒底御主48号调皮地给了他一个wink。  
“亚撒医生，我真的、真的很想跟你们一起战斗，”玛修放缓了语速，真挚地紧盯着亚撒，“求求你，让我试一试吧。”  
亚撒抬头，看着医务室的天花板。  
“亚撒医生~”玛修恳求地叫他。  
亚撒深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼出去。他调整好表情，正过头，严肃地看着玛修，“玛修，这不是可以开玩笑的问题，我不可能看着——”  
玛修突然身体前倾，靠近亚撒耳边，用希伯来语说了一句话。  
“求求你了，亚撒爸爸？”  
——所罗门王的继承人，犹大国的第三代王，亚比央之子亚撒，被这句话彻底击溃。

按照亚撒的安排，玛修开始接受训练。  
立香和玛修的课程稍微有些差别，立香上午的课程是魔术基础，而她则是实战。  
亚撒的开场白非常简短；“时间有限，你需要迅速熟悉这份力量，所以——”  
模拟训练室由一片空地变成了跟空地区别并不大的竞技场。  
“我们现在就开始。”亚撒宣布。“卫宫。”魔术师招呼射手，“看看她的极限在哪。”  
红色的射手始终一副不怎么痛快的样子，动作倒是痛快得出奇。射手进入了竞技场，站在玛修面前十米的位置。  
玛修紧张地握住了盾牌。  
射手打量着盾兵。  
——架势稀烂。  
一秒钟后，射手的膝盖重重顶上了玛修的腰侧。她被撞飞，脊背撞在墙上。  
玛修爬了起来。  
五秒钟后，她被撞到了对面的墙上。  
七秒钟后，玛修用盾挡住了射手的一条腿，然后被射手的另一条腿掀飞撞上了天花板，又重重摔在地上。  
射手甚至没用手。  
模拟训练场的控制室里，亚撒默默地对数据做着记录。库·丘林坐在他旁边，两条腿架在操作台上。  
“啧啧，你都不心疼的嘛？”  
亚撒身后的约沙法瞥了库·丘林一眼。  
“我心疼得快哭了。”亚撒敷衍地回答了一句。  
他们没有时间。玛修往常习惯的理论知识灌输完全没有用处，他们需要唤醒属于加拉哈德的战斗本能。亚撒权衡再三，决定让射手去做玛修的对手。  
亚撒本人去也不可能比射手做得更好。卫宫敏锐、可靠，最重要的，他有分寸。倒不是说约沙法和库·丘林就没分寸，但卫宫不一样。  
不管他心有多软，手该黑的时候，他绝对会黑得恰到好处。  
射手循序渐进地试探着玛修的应对能力，每当玛修稍微有一点点进步，他就逼得更紧一丝。  
玛修的刘海已经湿淋淋地贴着额头。身体经过从者灵基的强化之后，这样被踢飞或者撞到并不会让她真的受伤，但被击中时的痛苦仍然存在。  
就这样，站起来，被打倒，再站起来。玛修能坚持的时间越来越长，被击倒之后爬起来所花费的时间也越来越长。  
四十三分钟后，玛修第十七次盾牌脱手摔在墙角。  
第四十六分钟，玛修仍躺在地上喘着气。  
亚撒的声音通过扬声器传到训练场内部。  
“卫宫，动手。”他的重音落在“手”字上。  
“你认真的？”  
“是。她还没到极限。”  
红色的射手扶额。  
“卫宫士郎”跟“亚撒·罗森博格”做了十年同学，他当然了解亚撒的本性。  
亚撒总是想太多。一方面，一旦他做出决定，就会抱着贯彻到底的态度制定计划并坚决执行，另一方面，在执行计划的同时，他总是会为不得不放弃计划的意外情况准备n个应急预案，确保他能推测的范围内，所有结果都被控制在他可以接受的程度。  
亚撒并不愿意玛修参加战斗，但无法拒绝就是无法拒绝。他允许了玛修的请求，然后熬夜为玛修制定了极其细致的训练计划，同时，他随时准备着“玛修主动放弃”。  
甚至，因为感情上他更倾向于与计划相悖的这一“失败的结果”，他有意地把训练的难度推高了。  
“喂，你悠着点啊。”库·丘林伸手戳了亚撒胳膊一下。  
亚撒伸手关掉扬声器，“如果她坚持住了，我会很高兴，如果她放弃，我同样会很高兴。”  
库丘林扁着嘴巴，摇了摇头。“那你还不如直接让她放弃。”  
训练场里红衣的射手投影出了双刀，射向躺在地上喘息的盾兵。玛修挣扎着翻身躲开，又是一轮缠斗。  
“我不会在孩子自己想要试一试的时候，对他们说‘你不行的’、‘你放弃吧’这种话。”亚撒盯着监控和数据曲线，轻声说。  
约沙法把手轻轻搭在亚撒肩头。  
“哎——真让人看不下去。娇嫩的花儿，就该——”  
枪兵进了训练场。  
“被勇士保护啊！”  
长枪挡住了双刀。  
于是1v1变成了1v2。库·丘林分担了玛修的压力，也掌握了战斗的节奏，引导着玛修的进退和防御。红色的射手和蓝色的枪兵一边儿打着嘴仗一边乒乒乓乓，都没有动真格。  
枪兵也很有分寸。  
亚撒隔绝了训练场内外，玛修没法从立香那里获取魔力补给。即使他们没动用增益魔术只用了武力，几乎不会调节魔力输出的玛修还是很快力竭。  
盾牌越来越重了。  
亚撒终于宣布了暂停。  
玛修瘫软在地面上，盾牌和英灵武装都消失了。她大脑一片空白，耳中只有自己剧烈的呼吸和心跳。  
亚撒解除了训练场的环境投影，把系统复位，然后带着毛巾、运动饮料和巧克力能量棒进入训练场。约沙法帮忙把玛修半抱起来，让亚撒的动作更方便些。  
不远处，早就想过来关心一下玛修小妹妹的枪兵被射手挡住，正在吹胡子瞪眼。  
亚撒给玛修补充了能量、水分和魔力，进行了简单的身体检查和治疗，记录了数据。  
“你有五十分钟休息时间，足够你洗个澡以及赶上立香的通识课程。”亚撒一边整理数据一边提醒。  
菲奥蕾正等在训练室门口。  
玛修一走，亚撒脸上温和的神色就褪去了。他烦躁地用手指尖敲了敲平板电脑的背面。  
“……下午立香会加入训练，”亚撒抬手掐着鼻梁，“我们得商量一下——”

玛修被菲奥蕾牵着手往前走，她还有点呆呆的。  
虽然她们已经书信来往四年了，但见面还是几天前的事。  
浴室里已经放好了水。  
“你自己行吗？要帮忙吗？”  
“……啊。啊！是的，我可以的，弗尔维吉小姐，麻烦您了，非常感谢……”  
“菲奥蕾。”女魔术师提醒。玛修给她写信的抬头早就变成了“菲奥蕾姐姐”，见面之后才发现这孩子真的很拘谨。  
“啊，好的，菲奥蕾小姐。”  
菲奥蕾笑了。“洗漱用品是迦勒底统一发放的，都在洗手盆旁边。脏衣服放到篮子里就行，浴巾在架子上，换洗衣服在柜子里。需要帮忙可以直接叫我，我就在外面。对了，虽然热水很舒服，但也别泡太久，四十一分钟后你和立香共同的通识课程就开始了。”  
“好的，我知道了，菲奥蕾小姐。谢谢您。”  
菲奥蕾体贴地退出浴室，关好了门。  
玛修把自己泡进温度刚刚好的热水。  
说起来，虽然迦勒底在南极物资紧张，但热水是不缺的。地下核电厂除了发电，还会发出大量的热能。经过复杂的热交换系统传输后，让迦勒底工作人员洗热水澡是没问题的。  
——但是，迦勒底的爆炸……修复得这么快吗？  
玛修开始发呆。  
经过亚撒医生的治疗，她已经感受不到任何疼痛了，只有疲惫的感觉。但是，被击溃的感触仍然留在她脑海里。  
射手先生开始的时候甚至没用手。  
——我，真的能做到吗？  
她抬起双手，然后把脸埋在手心。玛修·基列莱特，你要更加努力。

亚撒医生没给玛修过多时间思考。  
立香好歹还有一半理论课，玛修基本上整天打架，上午被打，下午努力替立香被打。包括卫宫和库·丘林在内，立香和从者们被亚撒和约沙法父子俩修理得死去活来，活来死去。  
玛修根本没有时间乱想，每天都是沾了枕头就睡。这种忙碌一直持续到前往第一特异点进行调查的前一天，亚撒医生给她们放了假，让她们好好休息。  
立香和玛修突然闲下来，反而不知道该干什么好了。  
“要来摘草莓吗？”考列斯向立香和玛修提出建议。“今早我姐姐说耶路撒冷种的草莓熟了，打算摘一些分给大家吃，剩下的要做成罐头。”  
立香眼睛一亮，拉上玛修，还有卫宫和库·丘林，一起跟考列斯前往耶路撒冷。  
“时钟塔过来的魔术师们集中在外城的城南，”考列斯给她们指路，“农田在更南边一点的位置。”  
考列斯给众人准备了手套、尖头的剪子和篮子。  
“好香。”立香深深地吸了一口气。  
库·丘林随手把一颗草莓塞进立香半张开的嘴巴里。  
“喂，还没洗呢——”卫宫表示抗议。  
几个人打打闹闹地说笑着，真正干活的是考列斯制作的半机械魔偶。玛修本来也想认真干活，但不多时她也闻着草莓的香味陷入了沉思。  
今早，亚撒医生说她进步很大，达到了他的要求，允许她参与特异点调查。  
同时，亚撒医生还暗示她，这是最后的机会，要放弃还来得及。  
玛修无法理解亚撒医生的自相矛盾。她一直留心着亚撒医生的反应，却没观察出什么答案。  
“玛修？”  
“啊，前辈。没什么，只是想起来以前的事情……”  
她显得有些局促。立香很善解人意地岔开了话题，没有追问。  
当晚，玛修早早上了床，却睡不着觉。玛修回忆着快速入睡的诀窍，逐步放松身体肌肉，逐渐入眠。  
又是那片雾蒙蒙的水面。我在做梦。玛修冷静地想。  
那位骑士先生在吗？  
玛修呼喊了几声，没有人应答。  
不在……  
玛修茫然地站了一会儿。好像，她身边可以看清的范围比上一次大了些。玛修抬起自己的手。和上一次不同，她身上是深色的英灵武装。  
这里应该是我的梦，没错——  
一点突如其来的危机感让玛修本能地后退半步侧身闪避。她握住盾，另一只脚上前一步，稳稳地接住了攻击，侧盾卸力，调整好站姿，然后，前突。  
前辈不在我身后，玛修冷静地想，那么，我应该进攻。  
玛修的视线掠过盾的边缘，对上了少年骑士的眼睛。她没有问出“你为什么要攻击我”之类的废话，直接举盾下压。  
少年骑士手中的剑消失了，也换成了盾。  
玛修抿柱嘴唇，握着盾的手更紧了。  
被击飞、摔到地上之后，玛修迅速地翻滚离开落地的位置，重新握住盾牌，准备抵挡下一击。  
“——哎？”不继续了吗？  
少年骑士已经收起了武器。  
“你进步很快。”他伸手拉起玛修。  
在如此短的时间内，玛修已经具备了基本的战斗能力——观察情势，衡量策略，能即时迅速地采取正确的行动。以普通士兵为标准，她已经合格了。  
那位亚撒王，真的很了不起。  
“是……是这样吗？真的吗？”  
“亚撒王没有告诉你吗？”  
“亚撒医生是说过，但是，”玛修有些不好意思地笑了，“我以为他在鼓励我。”  
少年骑士静静地看了她一会儿。她依然纯洁无瑕，也可称为一无所知。  
“你不明白的事情，可以问我。”少年骑士露出温和笑容。  
——保护过度可不是什么好事，亚撒王。  
于是，少年骑士成了玛修倾诉困惑的对象。从第一特异点回来之后，玛修在梦里问了少年骑士很多问题。  
贞德小姐为什么想要舍却己身拯救别人？  
黑色的Alter小姐为什么想要通过杀戮和毁灭来复仇？  
人……是为什么活着的呢？  
“我不明白……和书上、示巴记载的资料里很不一样。”打过一架验收训练成果之后，玛修抱着膝盖坐在盘膝而坐的少年骑士身边，困惑地表示。  
“亚撒王怎么说？”  
玛修摇了摇头，“我还没有问过亚撒医生。”停顿了一下，她补充，“亚撒医生很忙。”  
虽然第一特异点已经修复，但迦勒底仍未从爆炸造成的损失中彻底恢复。实际进行了灵子转移之后，补丁摞补丁的迦勒底系统乱七八糟地出了一堆问题。  
“不过，我大概猜得到亚撒医生的回答，应该和阿马德乌斯先生的观点类似吧，让我自己去感受和体会，大概会说‘选择自己的人生’之类的话——他们都不愿意给我直接的答案。”  
“那么，你自己是怎么想得呢？”  
“我？”  
“你是为了什么活着的？”  
我是作为迦勒底从者召唤计划的实验载体出生的基因设计婴儿。  
这句话从她脑子里闪过。玛修没有说出来。上一次她这样说的时候，亚撒医生非常难过。  
“没有人知道这个问题的答案，玛修——除了你自己。”少年骑士轻声安慰，“就算现在不知道也没有关系，你总会找到答案的。”  
“哎？骑士先生你也？”连你也用这种话糊弄我嘛！

玛修很快就又没时间想东想西了。立香召唤了更多从者，而且第一特异点的余波需要她们灵子转移去清理。然后是第二特异点，第三特异点。  
玛修对从者力量的使用越来越熟练，宝具的拟似展开也很顺利。  
“我觉得有点高兴，”玛修对少年骑士描述自己的感受，“虽然有的时候会觉得害怕，但是，能保护前辈——我觉得很高兴。”  
“生命和死亡的意义，善恶正误，拯救与毁灭，人类的未来是否真的有价值之类的，还有人生和愿望之类的，我还是有很多问题不清楚，但是，”玛修轻轻摸着盾牌上的符文，“我喜欢这样挡在前辈面前。”  
作为盾，保护身后之人。  
“其实有点不好意思……我总觉得，虽然我站在前面，但实际上是前辈还有亚撒医生他们在保护我。”  
“但我还是很高兴。”  
“亚撒医生说，我总会明白那些事的。”粉色头发的少女认真极了，“芙芙也同意亚撒医生的看法——所以，我应该继续，是吧？”  
少年骑士笑了。  
他们所在的这片雾蒙蒙的水面，能看清的距离已经比最初远了许多。  
“对。你总有一天会明白那些事的。”  
而这一天来得比想象中更早。

伦敦。魔雾、机械兵、人造人。  
亚撒医生飞蛾扑火般，决绝地燃烧着他自己。  
“你的困惑和普通的孩子们一样。并不会因为你是‘人造人’而产生什么不同。”  
“你还要经历许多个第一次。会有许多惊喜，也可能受到伤害。但那都是人生的一部分体验。”  
“不要害怕，时间总会给你答案。”  
“等到人理修复之后，我送你和立香一起去上学吧？”  
等到人理修复之后，她的寿命还有很多很多年。她还有漫长的未来，足以寻找到她自己的愿望，选择自己的人生。  
但现在——  
面前，是兽。  
巨大的爆炸声掩盖了她和立香的呼喊。她什么也听不到。她只能看到金色的闪光——那是亚撒医生自杀式的爆炸攻击。  
亚撒医生失败了。玛修在坑洞边缘跪下来。她看到了他的口型。亚撒医生说，逃。  
她怎么能。她的前辈就在她身后，跟她站在一起。  
玛修想起先前跟罗曼医生的对话。  
“以神明的视角俯视，或许每个生命都是毫无意义的存在吧。人类的生存意义和价值，在生命结束之时才会显现。”  
“我们不是为了意义而生存的，是为了发现生存的意义而活下去的。”  
玛修·基列莱特举起盾牌，挡在人类恶的面前。  
“人生不是在活着的时候找到价值的。没有死亡的世界，确实没有悲伤，但也失去了生存的意义。”  
“我不想要什么永远。”  
“我想要的就在这里，就在此刻。”  
“我想见证这未来，哪怕多一秒也好。”  
我总是被保护着，罗曼医生，亚撒医生，前辈，菲奥蕾，还有这拯救人理的旅途中，遇到的许许多多其他人。  
至少，现在，我希望能帮上忙。  
——加拉哈德先生，请把力量借给我。  
相处了这么久，她早就猜到了少年骑士的名字。  
——我允许。  
纯洁的骑士予纯洁的少女以肯定。

所谓盾，就是以己身为屏障、遮蔽保护身后之物的防护性武器。

【这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——】  
【显现吧，已然遥远的理想之城（Lord Camelot）】

我想要保护你。  
纯洁无瑕的少女心中不是空无一物的水面，迷茫的雾气背后，是璀璨的银河星海。


	8. 幕间 所罗门王的继承人

耶路撒冷，所罗门王的王宫中。  
以色列的商人从埃及带回了马匹。按照约定，他将最健壮高大的二十匹交给向他订购这些马匹的王宫管事。王宫中的管事对马匹的牙口、蹄子等情况进行了查验，让仆从们把马带走，爽快地付了一千五百舍客勒的尾款。然后，管事对他提出了完全在他意料之外的交易：王宫需要挑选两到三岁，性情温顺的马匹。  
商人很惊讶，他向王宫提供的向来是足以做战马的健壮青年马匹，基本都是六岁以上、经过训练已经能听从命令的马匹，这奇怪的要求令他摸不着头脑。  
反正有钱赚，商人并没有过多打听。两天后的下午，商人带来了十二匹小马，这个岁数虽然已经站得稳跑得快了，但跟马驹也没差多少。商人拥有的马匹都是血统出色的战马，这些繁育出来还没几年的小马都是他的宝贝。  
这十二个小宝贝都不怎么喜欢缰绳，总是想要挣脱笼头。王宫里负责照看马匹的仆从习惯了令行禁止的成年马匹，对付这些淘气的又好奇心旺盛的小家伙还真有些束手无策——跟马匹朝夕相处的他们哪舍得对这些小家伙们下鞭子？  
于是商人被允许进入了王庭内院——为了把这些小马带到挑选它们的人面前。商人自己的手下自然没机会享有这份殊荣，只能羡慕地看着他们主人的背影。  
商人又是哄，又是用椰枣引诱着，很是费了一番功夫才把小马们带到指定地点。  
那不明身份的“贵人”自然不会提前等他，商人继续努力安抚着小马们，想让它们稍微站得整齐点儿。然而两岁左右的小马基本相当于八岁左右的孩子，他刚把这只的头扳正，旁边那只就在嗅着他腰间的口袋，试图找到其他椰枣了。  
庭院里没有地方拴马，商人只好把它们一个接一个地拴成一串。但这过程一点也不顺利。  
王庭内的侍从们各有职责，轻易不得离岗，跟着管事过来的其他两个随从也不好轻举妄动。被十二匹小马围在中间的商人忙得焦头烂额，眼角余光看到有个一头白毛的小脑袋凑到他身边（装椰枣口袋的方向），他下意识地推了一把，把那个小家伙也扒拉开。  
亚撒被按着头推出去两步，站住，一脸懵地眨了眨眼睛，两只手摸着头顶被弄乱的头发。  
这要是魔神，他就翻脸了。但面前这个大胡子叔叔好像根本没意识到他不是马儿……他不应该因为别人无意的冒犯而发火。  
亚撒保持着这个懵圈的姿势，嘴巴动了动，手放下来，转身，求助地看向站在远处廊下的，他的王。  
所罗门温和地微笑着，什么都没说。  
好吧。  
亚撒稍微整理一下头发和衣服，清清嗓子。  
“下午好，先生。”  
商人听见小孩子的声音，手上动作停了一下，缰绳脱手，于是一匹棕色的小马暂时获得了自由，在庭院里撒起了欢。  
“你能为我介绍一下它们么？我刚开始学骑马，对马的了解还不多。”  
商人惊异地看着面前这天使一样漂亮的小孩儿。他注意到，小孩儿身后的管事和侍从都是毕恭毕敬的模样。  
所罗门安静地站在远处，看着亚撒挑选属于他的第一匹马。  
那匹临时获得自由的棕色小马在庭院里转了两圈就失去了兴趣，回到它的兄弟姐妹们中间。这性子活泼的小家伙几乎没见过人类的孩子，好奇地凑到亚撒身边嗅嗅。  
商人很有眼色地详细为亚撒介绍了每一匹小马的优缺点。亚撒背着手左看看右看看，有些犹豫。  
他需要一匹跟他一起学习骑术的小马。如果不出意外的话，马能工作到十五岁，换言之，一旦他作出选择，被他选中的就要跟他十多年了了。  
他看上的是唯一安静地听从商人指令，沉稳地直立着，没有左顾右盼的灰色小母马。  
他需要性情温顺，乐于服从他这样新手命令的小马。  
——但是，那匹一直在撒欢的棕色小马似乎是很喜欢他的样子，一直凑在亚撒身边嗅嗅蹭蹭。  
我喜欢的，和喜欢我的。  
亚撒有些犹豫。他想了一会儿，再一次求助地看向用魔术隐藏自己存在的所罗门王。  
所罗门走了过来。  
管事和侍从们立刻跪下向王行礼，商人慌乱了一瞬，也跪了下来，额头抵着地面。慌乱中的一瞥，让商人意识到，刚刚那小马驹一样活泼、好奇的小孩，几乎就是一个小号的王。  
所罗门王。  
他的年纪已经很大了，身形却不见佝偻萎缩的迹象，依然高大、挺拔、强健。  
商人听到王对那孩童说话。  
“那便都留下来罢，亚撒。”  
亚撒还在犹豫。  
王向吩咐了管事，两匹都留下来了。管事带着商人和剩下的小马离开了庭院，亚撒拿着商人给他的椰枣，试着去喂灰色的那一匹，却差点被棕色小马咬了手。  
所罗门王安静地看着亚撒用上强化魔术“修理”棕色的小马。他知道亚撒不会受伤，所以他只是安静地注视着。  
侍从拿来了适合小马的鞍具，给灰色的那一匹套上。所罗门王走过去，把亚撒抱起来，放在马上。  
小灰马——虽然这么说，它的肩高已经跟成年马没什么区别了——原地倒腾了两下蹄子，稳稳站住。这个年纪的小马只是肌肉还不够结实强壮，但栽亚撒这么个小孩子毫无压力。  
捣乱的小棕马被侍从拉走了。所罗门王牵着小灰马在庭院里走了两圈，跟亚撒约定过了安息日就带他去宽阔的地方跑几圈。  
正说笑着，亚撒突然在小马上回头，看向庭院的出入口。  
罗波安正黑着脸大步走过来。他只落后了通报的侍从一步，几乎是直接冲到所罗门面前。  
“王，杀死哈多兰的凶手找到了！”  
坐在小马上的亚撒板着脸——我和王的独处时间又被搅合了！但罗波安带来的是正事，亚撒虽然不高兴，但也没闹，乖乖地伸出手臂让所罗门王抱起来，跟他一起前往王座厅。  
罗波安心急如焚。  
哈多兰是他的手下，是耶路撒冷一个不大不小的政务官，在耶路撒冷的街道上被人纵马撞死。据说凶手家里的仆从已经向神殿送去了金银珠宝，要替他免罪。  
——凶手的妻子，是罗波安的异母妹妹，或者说，是罗波安异母兄弟的亲妹妹。  
现在已经很晚了，太阳下山之后就是安息日了，安息日不得工作，等明天白天凶手在神殿举行完仪式，一切都晚了。  
亚撒趴在所罗门肩头，对着罗波安翻了个白眼。罗波安现在根本没有心情去理会他的长孙，亚撒也挺没意思的，不再看他。  
所罗门王在王座之前把亚撒放下。亚撒自己打了个响指，把隔壁屋里的凳子转移到王座之下，自己爬上去坐好。他还有一个月才到六岁，小短腿根本够不着地面。但是他仍坐得很端正，脊背挺得直直的。  
亚撒有些无聊地旁听着他丝毫不感兴趣的内容。当下的情形显而易见，罗波安这边认为，凶手在耶路撒冷白日纵马杀人，藐视王权罪无可赦，应当处以死刑。祭司那边认为，凶手已经诚心悔过，就是杀死他也不过是从死一个人变成死两个人，于事无补，应当给他悔改的机会。  
亚撒保持着所罗门同款微笑，心里默默地想，你们有谁想过已经死掉的那个人吗？  
双方各执一词，所罗门王不置可否，争论了一会儿后，罗波安提出把凶手带上来。  
两个罗波安手下的士兵架着双手被绑在背后的凶手走进王座厅。那二十多岁的年轻男人一进来就恶狠狠地瞪视着要置他于死地的罗波安，如果不是双手被绑且被士兵按着，他恐怕就要扑上来咬死罗波安了。  
亚撒小小地无声打了个哈欠，从椅子上滑下来，转身往所罗门膝盖上一扑。几乎是同时，凶手像是被人按着头往地上砸一样狠狠地磕了个头，澎湃的魔力直接把他按扁在地面上。  
“亚撒。”所罗门叫了他的名字。  
“他不给王行礼。”亚撒趴到所罗门王的腿上，背对他坐好，然后看了一眼罗波安，再看了一眼亚撒用魔术搬来的座位。  
罗波安的脸色很差。  
所罗门不怎么认真地轻声说，“要提醒他可以用语言，不必使用魔术。”在祭司们惊诧而沉默的注视中，所罗门王把亚撒的魔力收拢回来，然后也看了罗波安一眼。  
罗波安沉默着在亚撒坐过的位置上坐下。  
凶手被士兵们架着刚站起来，亚撒就又开了口。他很听话地不是用魔术而是用语言提醒对方，  
“你还没有给我祖父行礼。”亚撒并不看罗波安，而是看着凶手。  
亚撒坐在所罗门的腿上。  
一样的坐姿，一样的白发，一样的金色眼睛，一样平静的眼神。要说明显的不同，也只有肤色而已。  
所罗门王伸出手臂，搂住亚撒，向上抱了抱。  
亚撒那双浅金色的眼睛给凶手带来的压力比刚刚的魔力更加深重。凶手跪了下去，没有丝毫反抗的意图。  
亚撒不再作声，安静地玩着所罗门抱着他的左手。所罗门的指甲被染成了黑色，相比之下，亚撒的指甲很小，白里透红，像是粉白的花瓣落在细软的指头尖上。  
罗波安不再主动出声与祭司们辩驳，代替他发言的是他的另一个手下。他本应关注事情的发展，但他的注意力总是忍不住向那赖在王怀里的小东西身上飘去。  
亚撒捧着所罗门的手，低头用嘴唇和侧脸蹭蹭。  
好看。  
喜欢。  
哪儿都好。  
是我的。我的王。  
所罗门的右手落在亚撒的头顶。  
“你觉得呢？”他出声问他手心里的小星星。  
亚撒使劲仰着头，看了看他的王，然后转过来，往左看了看亲祖父的黑脸。  
你把这人带到王面前，是想让王替你排除异己？想得美。  
他又看看祭司们。祭司们说，神允许这个人赎罪。王难道还能说你们说的是假的神不会允许他诚心悔过？  
亚撒看向押着凶手的，属于罗波安的士兵，在心底叹了一口气。罗波安是笨蛋。抓住直接宰了，哪还有这么多破事。  
“我不知道你向神奉上祭品是否能取得神的原谅。但是我知道另外一件事——你让一个家庭失去了父亲，丈夫和儿子。”亚撒的童声清澈而稚嫩，又甜又软，却过于平静。“你应当补偿你造成的伤害。”  
罗波安冷笑——这还算句正经话，杀人偿命，天经地义——  
“受害者是政务官，一个月的报酬是三十舍客勒。你应当按月向他的家人支付这笔钱财，直到他的父母妻子过世，子女成家。如果你想要赎罪，起码要获取他家人的原谅吧？”  
亚撒丝毫不觉得这点钱就能让死者的家人忘记仇恨，但如果让凶手偿命，失去经济来源的这个家庭恐怕就什么都得不到了。  
所罗门王似乎是对亚撒的回答很满意。但亚撒提出的这笔钱并不是小数目，凶手自然==是不满意的，收了凶手贿赂的祭司们自然不会同意。  
眼看着又要吵起来，亚撒捂着嘴打了个哈欠。  
“让他把这笔钱交给神殿，由神殿把这笔钱发还给死者的家人吧。”亚撒有些困了，声音也不如刚才清晰。“我想他们应该不想见到凶手。祭司们应该能很好地安抚死者家中的老人孩子吧？”  
金色的眼睛又看向打头的祭司。  
在所罗门王的首肯下，算是双方各退一步，这事儿竟真的按照一个五岁孩子的主意定下来了。  
——不过，亚撒不是普通的五岁孩子。  
他多么像王啊。他必将成为跟所罗门王一样贤明睿智的伟大的王——  
外人都退去了。所罗门王抱着已经半睡了的亚撒，对罗波安说：“太阳升起来的时候，你当到神殿去。”  
“吾王——为何放任他们？”罗波安显得很激动，几乎是语无伦次，“用钱财买命……这怎么可以，这——”  
“不是时候。”亚撒眼睛都睁不开了，罗波安在他耳朵边上喊，他恼火极了，“听王的命令，明早到神殿去，把王的决定在神面前说明白，然后把给死者家属发钱的任务交给刚刚那个祭司的死对头！你要是有心，就盯着点别让他们把钱吞了！偿命有什么用，死了的人能活过来吗？死者的一家老小还要吃饭呢！祭司们已经传达了神的旨意，允许凶手忏悔赎罪了，你想质疑祭司还是想质疑神？没看见王都没对他们说过不吗？”  
罗波安被这一通训，气得嘴唇直哆嗦，偏偏口齿不如亚撒伶俐。  
“你，你——”  
“都说了不是时候！”亚撒气精神了，剪除祭司们势力不可能一蹴而就，要搞定也得是亚撒自己的儿子辈了，罗波安你急什么急！  
罗波安在亚撒“你怎么这么笨啊”的视线里，气到不能呼吸。  
“王——父王！”  
所罗门把亚撒的脑袋按在自己肩头，在亚撒背上拍了拍。亚撒已经解释清楚了，他没有必要说第二遍。  
不过，他终究是对罗波安多说了几个字。  
“愚妄人的恼怒立时显露；通达人却能忍辱藏羞。”说罢，他抱着已经又开始迷迷糊糊的，他的小蜜糖，起身离开。

是时，距离罗波安继位为王，还有三百天。


End file.
